Origins
by Mirai-Xenia
Summary: She wanted to escape, she wanted to be safe...what Rogue didn't expect was to be thrown into the frozen tundra of Alberta, Canada in the early 1900s with the Howlett residence looming in the distance.
1. Prologue: Misplaced

This fic draws itself from movies X-Men 1 & 2, and from the _**COMIC**_ Origins which explains Wolverine's past. It has nothing to do with the Wolverine movie.

Special thanks goes out to Ebony who helped me write this and helped me gather enough courage to actually post it.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of its characters.

**Origins**

**Prologue….**

Everything had gone to hell…

Bits of broken metal and twisted rods rained upon their bodies as sets of explosions rang through their ears. With ever turn their bodies were jarred as more lacerations managed to break through their suites and into their flesh.

_That bastard was trying to kill us!_

All she could hear was her blood rushing in her ears and her heavy breathing as she followed the Cajun, her eyes briefly glancing behind her to make sure that they hadn't lost anyone, namely Jubilee. They had to make it to the southwest corridor of the compound before the window closed. It was imperative that they weren't a second too late or the devices that Cable gave them might not work in sequence with their own timeline.

Another explosion rang through the compound, this time hurling them all into the hard pewter walls.

"Come on cheré!" The Cajun pressed as he pulled himself up on trembling legs, his blood-red eyes searching the corridor frantically.

She nodded, her arm coming forward as she thrusted Jubilee in front of her, "Get going!"

Once again they found themselves running, their chests heaving, footsteps pounding as they tried not to falter once again.

A movement caught the corner of her eyes and she slowed to see the ceiling ahead of them begin to tremble as cracks slivered into the heavy gunmetal pewter.

Her mouth fell open to shout at them, but as another explosion rang through the flooring she found herself choking on her own breath. They wouldn't be able to survive something like that…

Rushing forward she pushed them forward, her feet barely picking off the ground as she tried to gain more speed through the air. Yet her grip faulted as everything collapse. The metal came down in large chunks, first over her legs and then to fall across her lower back. Thrusting her arms out she propelled them forward as the debris covered her and pushed into her weakened body.

She could hear them shouting for her as she pulled herself out, carefully pushing the hard metal up as her body slowly slid out. It was strange thing to be wounded, something that didn't usually happen to her anymore.

"Rogue!"

It was faint, but she could hear it. Damn, why were they still there?

"GET GOING! I'LL CATCH UP!" She cried out hoping that they'd try and get to the window before her. Pulling the small device out, she squinted at the small screen. Yet all she could make out was a blank screen, her hand came to lightly tap on it, but only succeeded in jarring a few lights onto it.

_It must have been battered when the ceiling collapsed on top of me…what the hell am I going to do now? Why didn't Cable spend more time explaining about how these damn things worked!_

She swore as another explosion nearly tossed her into the wall again. Pushing off she took off in the opposite direction they had been going, her eyes searching vainly for another passageway to take.

_There has to be another way to get there, there has to be! I am not going to die is this place!_

Taking a sharp turn she followed the winding path to an adjacent corridor to the one she left Gambit and Jubilee in and smiled. At least she found something, but…

She pulled out the device again and didn't waste anytime in bashing the thing with the side of her palm till a few numbers flashed on the screen. Her heart sunk as her stomach churned violently at the information. She had less than a minute to get there.

Shaking her head fervently, she tried to dispel her doubts as she pounded down the corridors again. Another explosion struck, this time right beside her. The impact hurtled her through the wall, the sound of laughter proliferating through her ears.

_Damn Apocalypse…_

Pulling herself up she dragged the small remote out and stared at the screen….

_20 seconds…_

That was all she had. But maybe…

**'If you find yourself too far away from the window it's better to use the device anyway. You might be close enough to still catch it…'**

She remembered Cable's warning about the window and swallowed uneasily as she pressed in the required code. She just hoped that she was close enough. Her vision blurred as she pressed a small green button. Light bursted before her, suddenly churning and spewing as it formed a large oval before her. Pulling herself up she staggered towards it, the unsteady ground causing her trip slightly into the vortex.

Every cell in her body was stretched as the light encompassed her being and tore her from the compound. A small cry escaped her lips as the blistering light washed over her lacerated body and burned into the exposed flesh. Yet as soon as the heat fell over her, it left to be replaced with bitter winds that chilled her to bone. The light spasmed suddenly, the crimson and canary hues shifting to something darker as cold water droplets pelted her face. Shutting her eyes, she curled up in a tight ball as she waited to be spewed unceremonially out of the vortex and onto the hard ground.

Cold air suddenly enveloped her completely as she felt every hair stand on end; the frozen air filling her lungs to the point that it hurt to breathe. Suddenly the light disappeared as everything went dark behind her eyes lids and she felt herself slam into the ground.

Pulling herself up weakly she glanced around the landscape and found herself in the wilderness, the snow falling rapidly over the scenery. Where was she?

She tried to pull herself up, but found it nearly impossible as fatigue weighed down every sense and every inch of her body.

_The cold never killed me before, maybe if I could just rest for a bit…then I'll go back to the mansion._

And with that she was out like a light, her entire body falling limp into the soft puffs of ice, with the moon and the trees as her only witness of existence.

* * *

Yeah I hoped you all liked it. If you're confused, well just wait a while and I'll try and explain everything as we go. I have no idea how long this will be, but I really don't' think it will be that long. Maybe 20 at the most, but I have been known to be wrong, lol. Anywho, Please review and tell me what you think, alright? PLEASE!


	2. Ch1: Canada?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I can't believe that I have 8 reviews already! I can't believe this story, which I was hesitant to work on, is just coming out of me! I need to do more X-men fics, lol. Then again ::knocks on wooden desk:: I don't want to press my luck. Thanks goes out to Ebony/Orli who is helping me out with this monster, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of its characters; they belong to Fox and Marvel.

**Origins **

**Chapter 1………**

Warmth enveloped her body as soft velvet swathed her in luscious comfort. Her eyes cracked open a bit as she inhaled the rich smells of cherry and cedar through the warm air. Swimming with the scents, complete contentment washed over her, her mind refused to register her current situation. Stretching her body lazily in the large bed, she let out a small content sigh. However that one detail finally reeled her back to reality, her seventh sense kicking in on instinct.

_'Wait…bed?'_

Shooting upward she glanced around herself in quiet bewilderment, the duvet falling down her torso to pool around her waist. The furniture was elegant; every piece had been polished with diligence as the dim light allowed a light sheen to greet her emerald orbs. Her hands twisted themselves into the sheets below her as she profusely persuaded herself not to panic. Yet then as the soft fabric wound itself around her digits, she found herself marvel at its design. She must have had three blankets on top of her, pale hues of peach, scarlet and canary floating over the large mattress beneath her; each holding patterns of different buds as they blossomed. It was absolutely gorgeous and…absolutely unfamiliar.

A low growl managed to escape her lips as another personality woke up inside her. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was at a complete loss of where she was. Swinging her legs over, she plopped down on the smooth wooden floors. Not one creak greeted her and she smiled at this. At least she could wander a bit before being detected. She walked up to a large window on the other side of the room and pulled back the curtains only to be bathed in bright sunlight that nearly blinded her. Pulling a hand away from her offended eyes, she surveyed the large maze below her.

_'Wow, I've never seen one of these before. The guy who lives here must have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth!'_

Her eyes widened as she watched a few people tend to the snow that had built up during the night. The blizzard slowly greeting her mind as a memory from the night before assaulted her with a brief image of the wilderness. She shivered as she remembered the icy wind and darkness that had surrounded her as she passed out in the snow. However, none of that even offered a clue to how she had gotten here or where 'here' was.

Yet something didn't seem right about this place, other than the fact that she had obviously never been here before. She could feel an uneasiness in her that wasn't her own as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Then a flash of red caught her eye, as two children suddenly ran out below her. There was a small boy with dark hair and a girl with long scarlet locks that reminded her oddly of Jean. She gasped quickly as her senses suddenly assaulted her with shock, fear and…lust?

_'Logan?'_

Yet the man stayed quiet inside of her, his emotions calming down as she wheeled away from the window. What had happened? What was it about this place that struck him with such familiarity? It was as if a memory had been jarred loose, but still held its balance though barely, inside of him.

Pulling herself together, she glanced down at herself, to find a long white dress on her…no not a dress a nightgown. Apparently someone had undressed her as well, that one thought causing a shudder to run through her frame.

"Miss!"

Rogue's head reeled up as the door was thrown open, the wood smashing into the wall hard enough to make her wince, yet soft enough to not cause even a dent. A rather large woman was standing before her. Her frame was rather…intimidating as her blue eyes pierced through Rogue for a moment as if inspecting her for some reason. The apron and outfit told Rogue that she was either a maid or some sort of servant in the house, however with the expression the woman held it was hard not to wonder if this was her estate.

Yet before a word fell from Rogue's mouth, the woman was up in her face, her hefty body pushing her about the room. "Now you are to be presented to Master John, though I don't know why he told Mister Logan to bring you in. Though it seemed that drunkard wanted to keep you for himself and knowing that man, well you should be grateful for Master John's hospitality."

_'Mister Logan??'_

Rogue frowned at the condescending tone of the woman and held her tongue, as much as she wished to simply let out and scream at the woman…she did know better. Suddenly, Rogue hands flew up as the woman tore the nightgown from her head, the action giving her a nice case of whiplash for a second.

Growling lowly, Rogue narrowed her eyes at the servant. She may be able to touch people now, but she could only stand so much of it. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Pulling back the woman reeled from the sudden exclamation, her mouth falling open in shock. However she quickly recovered herself and soon Rogue found herself stepping back as she was suddenly shadowed by the woman's large frame, "Now listen here and good Miss. I don't care who you are, but you are requested downstairs. You either cooperate with me or by God, I will shove this dress right over your head."

Though the words were said without one octave raised, every word held a tone of overall seriousness and spite that reminded her of Ororo when she failed to obey orders. Which was quite often actually….

"Where am I?" Rogue managed out through clenched teeth, taking the dress handed to her.

"You miss are at the Howlett estate. I am Mrs. Hopkins." The woman stated somewhat proudly, her contentment for Rogue's obedience showing through.

"The Howlett estate?" Rogue whispered to herself, her mind mulling over the unfamiliar word.

"Now I expect you down stairs in ten minutes."

Glancing up Rogue managed to catch the backside of…Mrs. Hopkins, her body bumbling out the door. She didn't offer even a last glance; instead Mrs. Hopkins slammed the door with enough force to shake the entire room.

"Well she's an interesting woman…" Rogue mumbled as she frowned at the garment in her hands.

_She had you on your toes Marie…_Logan chuckled at her behavior and she could almost feel his smirk. Yet, she ignored him, after all confrontation wasn't getting her anywhere today.

She eyed the dress given to her, the satin fabric soft against her palms. Placing it on the bed she frowned once more, she wasn't the type to wear the fancy-frilly dresses of rich woman. Well, not often….

_You better put it on before she gets back._ Logan teased, his amusement wearing on Rogue's nerves.

Pulling the garment up she glanced about it and decided to pull thing over her head. After all, she didn't see any laces for closing it up and a zipper was out of the question apparently.

"Damn thing…" Rogue mumbled as she pulled the opening down her head and tried to place her hands through the sleeves without tearing the dress apart in frustration. Though it wouldn't have taken much effort if she wanted to…dismissing the thought she smoothed out the green fabric and sighed. She just hoped that she could get her own clothes back, though with the way these people lived, no doubt they thought it was strange.

She spied a mirror near her bed and stepped before it, making sure all things were in order. Rogue may have been forced to wear the thing, but that didn't mean she didn't care how she looked in it.

_Maybe you should wear dresses more often darlin' _Another chuckle at her own expense rose in her head and she snorted at the comment, "Not if I can help it Logan…though…" She turned in front of her reflection and smiled, "I do look mighty fine, if I-."

"Miss!!"

Rogue cringed at the voice that assaulted her lifting mood and tried to ignore the remarks that Logan _sympathetically_ bestowed. Before the day was done she'd have to strangle that woman…

The door opened and the woman stepped inside her hands on her hips in a rather annoyed fashion, "You're just standing there? Come on now, Master John is waiting!"

_'Yet what to use….hmmm….'._

"You didn't even see the shoes that I had left in the corner, did you?" Cried Mrs. Hopkins.

_'Rope? That's too good for her.. I wonder if there are any chains around this place…'_

Suddenly, Rogue's feet were yanked from beneath her; and she soon found herself sitting upon the bed with Mrs. Hopkins ramming the shoes onto her feet.

_'Where are those chains…'_

_Easy now darlin'. _ Logan stated softly, his advice hard to follow when he was still laughing at her predicament.

"There!" She heard Mrs. Hopkins proclaim proudly as she stood up and yanked Rogue up onto her feet. "Now if you'll follow me."

_'Now she's polite…'_

_Marie… _She was warned quickly as a low growl reverberated in her throat. Swallowing her pride, she pulled up the dress and followed Mrs. Hopkins out. If it wasn't for her invulnerability her feet would be screaming at the moment.

Taking advantage of the situation, she surveyed her surroundings. Her eyes trailed over the precisely placed furniture and paintings that were along the corridor walls. Following every twist and turn, Rogue bit her lip nervously as she tried to remember the route. She knew that she'd get lost more than one in this place. Then, she felt it again as she passed a painting near the stairs. Every hair stood on end as Logan shifted within her. He seemed to go completely silent for a moment, and she could almost see him contemplating the image with a raised brow.

_'You recognize this Logan?'_

Dark cobalt orbs glared back at them as white locks framed a rather intimidating face. The elderly man in the portrait seemed to be sneering at whomever passed, his brows drawn low. Not exactly picture perfect, it looked more like it was meant to scare visitors. Rogue shuddered and absently rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "Miss!" She turned to see Mrs. Hopkins staring at her, seemingly quite annoyed with the sudden stop. 'Logan?' He didn't reply, simply remained in silent contemplation as he usually did. She didn't press the matter and turned her attention back to the woman before her. Maybe he would enlighten her later… 

They descended down the stair, Rogue absently contemplating whether should could give Mrs. Hopkins a little push down the stairs….

"Through here."

Mrs. Hopkins stated curtly as they turned into another corridor and stopped. Two large oak doors opened before them and Rogue was gestured inside. The crude behavior and condescending attitude completely vanished as she was led into the room, a large rectangular table filling her line of vision. Five large chairs were placed at one end and as she neared a man could be seen, bent over a few scattered papers.

_'That must be "Master" John.'_

They stopped abruptly and Rogue remained silent, not entirely sure on what to do.

"Master John?"

The man glanced up from his paper work and smiled at them. He was actually a rather handsome man with dark obsidian locks that framed a well-chiseled face. Sky-blue eyes sought her out instantly and she found herself looking away instantly as they landed on her. There was something familiar about him, something that left her uneasy though the emotion baffled her as well as Logan.

"Please sit down and eat." He stated politely and gestured to a chair.

Sitting down, she earned herself another hidden glare from Mrs. Hopkins before the dreadful woman left.

"Do not mind Mrs. Hopkins."

Rogue turned quickly to find the man smiling kindly as he looked at her, "She means well, she just has a hard time showing it."

"I've noticed…." Rogue found herself muttering as she surveyed the fine china and many utensils that were laid out before her.

'_How the hell do I use this stuff?!?'_

A low chuckle and Logan spoke up once again. _Don't worry Darlin'. I'll walk you through it._

_'How do you know about etiquette?'_

_There are many things I know, that you don't. _He smiled then and she shrugged and allowed him to brief her quickly over the differences between a spoon for tea and one for porridge….porridge? No doubt she'd get this lecture again later, that was if she was still here.

"You all right miss….how rude of me. I am John Howlett, owner of this estate. May I ask your name?"

The man's deep voice shook her from her inner-dialogue and she blushed. She was caught with her hand in the cookie jar…

"That'sall right. I'm fine." She composed herself and tried to straighten out her heavy accent. She didn't need him thinking she was a poor little southern girl as she was often mistaken for…. "My name is R-…" Her hand flew to her lips and she pulled back quickly. Now telling him her name was Rogue wouldn't be good, mostly due to the fact he probably wouldn't believe her and might get suspicious. After all Rogue wasn't exactly a normal name.

"Miss?" He inquired, a brow lifted in confusion.

"My name is…"

_Come on Marie, you can do this…._

"Marie."

If she felt the need to slap herself at that moment, she didn't let it show. Already inside of her Logan was becoming agitated by the slip of information.

_'It was your fault!'_

_Mine? You're the one who blurted your own name darlin'._ Logan curtly defended as he grew silent.

"Marie." John repeated, "Well, Miss Marie is there a last name?"

Rogue blushed at the tease and nearly broke the spoon in her hand as she felt the panic crawl over her again.

"LeBeau."

A deep growl filled her ears as anger rose within her. That hadn't settled well with Logan. Though in her own opinion Remy wouldn't mind.

_Of course the damn Cajun wouldn't …_Logan trailed off, the statement coming out through gritted teeth.

"Marie Le Beau...I am assuming you are from the south." John countered smoothly as he settled back.

Rogue nodded and smiled, "Yes, I am. It must be strange to see someone like me up here."

He chuckled lightly at the comment, "It is quite rare, but I must say it was strange to find you out there in the snow with that strange outfit on. I have never seen anything like it."

_'He's never seen anything like it?'_

"Oh, well ummm" Rogue stumbled for a reasonable explanation and decided to pull a Jubilee, "I truly can't remember to tell you the truth. All I can recall is being dumped in the snow and then I passed out."

Holding onto precarious hope, she stayed quiet and watched 'John' mull over the information. If he bought it, it'd buy her more time to figure out what was going on, but if he didn't well….she was screwed, for a lack of a better phrase.

"This must be very hard on you then." He spoke softly this time, taking her hand in his own for a moment.

"Uhh, yes it is." She agreed, his invasion of her personal space putting her on edge just a bit. "Um, may I ask where I am exactly. I know I'm far north, but to exactly where…I don't know."

John shook his head in sympathy, "You are in Alberta Miss Marie. Alberta, Canada."

"Canada!" Rogue cried out and tried to reel in her shock. Ok that wasn't right, by Cable's calculations she should be in New York…maybe not Westchester, but in New York.

"Is something the matter?" He asked quickly as he released her hand.

Her eyes searched him for a moment, "It's just that I can't believe I'm this far north."

"Ah, I see." He nodded in understanding and gathered the papers before him. "Well, I suggest you eat and rest. Perhaps after you settle yourself here for a bit we can figure out how to get you back home."

He left it at that and Rogue nodded as Mrs. Hopkins appeared once more with a tray of food. Though there was enough on the table already…

Chewing idly on a small piece of bacon, she found John speaking once more.

"Actually…would you like me to give you a tour of my estate? I have a good hour before I have to attend to anything."

Glancing at Mrs. Hopkins, she found the woman in a state of shock over her Master's words.

_'I guess he doesn't give a tour often…'_

_Knowing your way around will help Marie…_ Logan quickly interjected.

_'I know Logan.'_

She didn't need to be told that this would improve her advantage of the current situation.

"Thank you, I'd like that." She responded accordingly and smiled. The only thing she didn't like was acting like a sweet-little-brainless country girl…and it looked like she was going to have to act as such for the next hour or so….

* * *

"Those are my stables. If you like I could allow you to ride one of my horses." He offered graciously and Rogue found herself hesitant.

"Oh, that's all right. Maybe not now, but I'll keep it mind." She stated quickly as she smiled.

They had been wandering around the place for more than an hour…or so her feet profusely claimed…

_A little bit of walkin' won't kill ya darlin'._ Logan teased.

_'A little never did, but a lot might.'_

"This is the labyrinth."

Rogue's eyes raised to find the large green walls that she had seen earlier before them, snow pilled up neatly along the sides. If it weren't for her fur coat, she was sure she would have turned into a Popsicle a long time ago. Though John Howlett didn't seem to mind. The man had gone off on his entire life on their walk, from how he became a self-made millionaire off of copper ore to his son and wife. Though there seemed to be something missing from what he said. As though he was avoiding something…

"That's the groundskeeper, Thomas Logan."

Rogue raised her head to gaze at the man that Mrs. Hopkins had pegged as her savior as well as a drunkard. She stared in complete amazement at the man. There in front of her was Logan, well not her Logan, but the man looked a great deal like him. From the incredible long sideburns to the slight frown set into his face.

"He found you last night," Continued John. Yet, he lowered his voice to a whisper as he warned her. "Though I'd advise you stay away from him. He likes to drink and brawl, a lady like yourself should stay away."

She nodded then and felt Logan perk up with interest. He seemed to regard the groundskeeper coolly for a moment, but something snapped suddenly and she nearly let loose a snarl. Anger raged suddenly within her, her hands clenching tightly, every nail digging into her skin. Her the flesh right above her knuckles began to itch, and she stopped and froze as the image of Thomas's torn and mutilated body filled her mind.

_'Logan?! What's wrong?'_

_You heed his warning Marie. You stay away from him._ It wasn't a simple warning bestowed upon her, it more along the lines of an order. Yet, why Logan may know these people was still lost on her. 

_'Logan do you know these people? And this place?' _

Yet he shut himself up again, his anger still brimming against the surface. She cursed silently and stepped back, her eyes shutting quickly as she took control over her emotions. Opening her eyes, she frowned at the seething Canadian.

_'Logan!'_

_I don't know! _The statement caught her off guard. _I don't know who these people are baby. I just know that you shouldn't get near that man._

Logan's voice shook with an emotion Rogue couldn't quite place…uncertainty? Apprehension?

"Miss Marie, are you all right?"

She perked up at the sound of her name and smiled, "Sorry about that. Your groundskeeper just reminds me of someone I know."

"Does he now…" John smiled, "You hear that Logan? She reminds you of someone from the south."

Rogue stared in silent confusion as she surveyed the smile on John's lips. His attitude drastically changing as he spoke to the man that she had just been warned to stay away from the man.

"Well, ain't I a lucky son of a gun…" Thomas smiled at her and took a good look at her. It wasn't hard to tell that he was trying to distinguish all he could through her dress.

The man sure was quick on the uptake….Rogue shook her head as she placed the similarities together for a second. Though Logan wasn't liking the comparison…

"Pappa!"

They both turned to see the two children that Rogue had spied earlier running towards them. The boy held a similar appearance to John Howlett and by the greeting she assumed he was the son that John had spoken of so fondly. Yet the boy stopped a few feet away from them and threw a curious glance at Rogue.

"Pappa, who is that?" He whispered as he slowly walked towards his father.

Yet John simply smiled at the question, "This is the woman Mister Logan found in the snow last night. James, I want you to meet Marie LeBeau."

"It is nice to meet you," The boy managed out and looked back at the girl.

"This is Rose." John pointed out as he walked over to the young redhead.

"Its nice to meet you both." Rogue turned to Rose and smiled, "Where are your parents?"

At this question Rose's face faltered and she looked down at her shoes as she shuffled uneasy. "My parents passed away. They caught the Influenza."

_'Influenza? The flu??'_

"How can the flu kill people?" Rogue asked aloud, realizing her mistake a little too late.

"What do you mean Miss Marie?" John stated somewhat perplexed, "That thing has taken the lives of many people. After all, a cure for it hasn't been found."

Rogue simply baulked at the information, "No cure? This is 2014, of course there is a cure."

"2014?" John laughed, "You must still be disoriented from being out in the cold yesterday. It's 1904, not 2014. You skipped ahead more than a 100 years."

Rogue simply stared at the man as she watched for any sign that told her that he was kidding. Just the slightest twist of the lips that would elude to a smirk or a smile, yet none came and she stared in utter bewilderment as the information started to sink in.

_'There is no way…just no way that this…'_

_He's not lying darlin'. _Logan stated curtly, a tint of shock in his voice.

Her world spun underneath her and she soon found herself sinking into the snow beside her.

"Miss Marie!"

John Howlett quickly kneeled beside her and shook her lightly as she blankly stared out. Yet, Rogue wasn't aware of any of it. Instead she simply repeatedly ran the information through her head as she fought to stay conscious and not disgrace herself by fainting.

Not only had Cable's device taken her to the wrong location, but the wrong year as well…

* * *

I changed it from late 1880s to early 1900s cause I realized I got the date wrong, lol

The touch thing will be explained later, I'm not just sticking it in without an explanation.

Ok, about the comic/movieverse dilemma…you see I originally was going to place this in comics, but then I remembered I wanted to incorporate some of the movie in this. I also remembered that the relationship that Logan and Rogue have in the movie is non-existent in the comics. Now knowing some people who read the comics exclusively, I decided not to risk the oocness that I would be pegged for if I put it in the comic section. If I mention any characters that may seem severely unfamiliar or you don't understand something, please ask me about it and I'll e-mail you back as soon as I can. The last thing I need is confused and lost readers, though at times I want you to be lost. Lol. For anyone who hasn't read "Origins" the comic, lol, this will be interesting for you. (I advise Logan-lovers to buy "Origins". I got mine at Barnes&Noble.)

**Author Advertising****:** I don't do this often, but I **_highly_** suggest that anyone who likes X-men and ryro or romy shippers (Rogue/Pyro pairing and Rogue/Remy pairing), that you go and read the stories by Orli. She's a fabulous author, her stories will have you at the edge of your seat and completely lost on where they will go next. She's unpredictable, lol. If you can't find her in a search for some reason then just go to my favorite authors page and she's right there.


	3. Ch2: Mysteries and New Discoveries

**Author's note**: I'm soooooo sorry about the wait. This was so hard to write and I got slightly annoyed with it. Well, VERY annoyed with it. Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter was _interesting_ to write and I hope you all will agree. Now I won't dawdle, I made you all wait long enough…onto the fic! Thanks goes out to Ebony/Orli for the support and help.  
**Inner dialogue** **key**: _single quotations -_ **Rogue, **_Nothing -_**Logan,**_ single dashes_ - **Carol  
Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men or any of its characters; they belong to Fox and Marvel.

**Origins  
****Chapter 2………**

_Marie calm down._

"How can I calm down!" Rogue cried out as she paced the room. It just wasn't possible. Of course there had been a chance that the timer would be off by maybe a few years, but an entire CENTURY! Rogue blew a frustrated sigh against a loose tendril and plopped down on the bed.

"I can't believe this is 1904." She mumbled as she fell back against the lavish duvet.

_Well, it is and you can't do anything about it darlin'. Might as well make the best you can of the situation._

Make the best of it'? But how? It wasn't as if she could blend right in here. It would only be a matter of time before more questions arose. How would she explain the shock-induced trance she was in before? John would certainly want an explanation for what happened, if only out of concern. Also there was her clothing, her manners and…..

Oh dear god… A cold shiver shot up Rogue's spine as her body grew rigid. A low moan fell from her lips as she brought up her hands to cover her face. This couldn't be happening… If it wasn't one thing it was the other.

_Marie?_

"I can't believe how much of an idiot I am." Nothing could refute that fact, considering her new situation.

_What is it?_

_-What the hell do you think it is Logan? She doesn't know where the damn timer is.-_

"Oh no…" Mumbled Rogue as she recognized the familiar voice, her hands coming to rest on her stomach. "And just when it was getting peaceful around here."

_-How could you have overlooked something like this-_

Rogue cringed at the remark, but didn't deny the fact that it insinuated, "It's not like I meant to Carol."

_Where the hell did you go?_

Carol didn't answer for a moment, and Rogue sensed she was hesitant about talking about it. Another shiver ran up her spine, but it wasn't entirely her own.

_-I don't know.-_

"What do you mean you don't know?" Inquired Rogue.

_-I don't know! After that damn portal….well, lets just say I was given the opportunity to explore the stranger parts of your mind.-_

Now there was something that Rogue didn't mind being ignorant of. There was simply some things that she didn't want to remember, or repressed personalities that she didn't want to visit.

"Say no more." Settling against her bed for a moment, Rogue simply tried to relax as the voices died down in her head. What was she going to do? There was no telling where her clothes were.

_-It wouldn't hurt to look around the room first.-_ Came the snide remark. However, Rogue didn't even acknowledge the statement or the tone it held.

Pushing herself upright, she scanned the furniture once more. The room was rather bear; after all she had only been there for one night. Making her way to one of the dressers, she pulled out a drawer and inspected the contents: a few pieces of clothing, but besides that…nothing. Another drawer, another and then another, but still nothing!

Mumbling hotly beneath her breath, she let out a frustrated sigh. Where the hell was it?

A loud knock at the door jarred her senses as a rather annoying and familiar voice greeted her once again.

"Miss Marie?"

Rogue stayed silent, hoping that the obnoxious woman would simply leave.

"Miss Marie?" Like a parrot, there it came again. However this time a bit of worry was laced into the tone. "Are you alright?"

"Dear god why? Why?"

A small snicker was heard and Rogue frowned. Now she would have to deal with Carol's teasing as well.

"Miss Marie!" Another rap, or rather a large thud of what sounded like her entire body slamming against the door, greeted Rogue's ears. She would have to face it sometime, and getting it over with now might be less painful. Walking up to the door, she tried to school the frown into a smile, but the action was proving to be more difficult than anticipated.

"Miss Marie!"

Suddenly the door swung open, the hinges giving way slightly as the large figure of Mrs. Hopkins filled the doorway. Rogue's eyes widened in shock and a bit of fear as she jumped back to avoid being hit by the door.

"Miss Marie! There you're. Why didn't you answer me?" The woman placed her hands on her hips and narrowed those deviant eyes into a rather odd way that made her seem almost hellish. Steeling a much needed breath of air, Rogue searched her mind for an answer.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hopkins," her voice sweet yet dripping with venom, "I had fallen asleep and I didn't hear you."

_-This is very entertaining Rogue.-_ Another snicker punctuated the sentence and Rogue ground her teeth to stop herself from growling.

The older woman snorted indifferently, "Master John wishes to speak with you in the den. I trust you can find your way."

Rogue lifted a brow, "Uhm, your not going to show me?"

Mrs. Hopkins gazed at her for a moment, "Where you not paying attention when I showed you where it was…."

Rogue bit her tongue, literally, as a wide assortment of curses filled her mind. She wasn't a child.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Hopkins, it just slipped my mind for the moment, I remember now." The response dripped with honey laced venom once more.

The woman nodded curtly and turned to bumble down the hallway and out of view. Closing the door softy, Rogue leaned back against the cool mahogany board. That……

Letting loose a small high-pitched scream through her tight lips, Rogue stomped her foot childishly as she restrained herself from punching straight through the door behind her.

Just calm down darlin'

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to put up with her all the time." Rogue mumbled as she turned around and composed herself.

_-You really don't know where it is do you-_

Opening the door, the hallway suddenly looked more intimidating than earlier. _'It couldn't be that hard to find…'_

"We went down this hallway, till we reached a staircase…right?"

_Not sure darlin'…_

Letting out a soft sigh, Rogue glanced about the dark corridor. In the mansion, with all the students running about almost every step would send a loud creak out, however it was eerie that with ever step, only silence greeted her.

_-Now who lives here-_

"You'll find out sooner or later," Rogue stated flatly as she tried to ignore Carol's questions.

Turning into another corridor, Rogue stopped as she felt Logan tense up.

_'What's the matter sug?'_

She glanced about and spotted a door slightly ajar.

_Don't go in there darlin'_

"Why?" Rogue whispered, curiosity starting to inch its way into her mind.

Logan stayed silent, his own confusion seeping into Rogue's awareness. Pushing the door a bit, she glanced into the room. It was much bigger than her own, but it had an air about it that seemed…old. The dust was prominent in most places and the furniture seemed to be older than anything she had yet to see in the house. She took one step inside and slid the door open a little more. There was a vanity near her and…

A gasp escaped her lips…

_-You better get it girl…-_

There, sitting idly with its screen flashing, was the timer. Yet, how did it get in here…unless this was John's room…

"**What are you doing in my room?" **

Rogue whipped her head to the side to find an old man standing near her. His face contorted into rage as his icy blue eyes glared down at her. He was quite large for his age, but he still hung his frame over, one hand held firmly onto his cane as he held the silent intention of swinging it into her face.

"I…I thought I heard something. And-"

_'Think Rogue, think…'_

"And I saw the door ajar, so I thought maybe an animal might have come in."

"Most woman would run with that assumption in mind," The old man retorted gruffly, "You must be that woman that my son found."

He looked her over, the raged he had held ebbed a bit into anger. He hobbled near her, his gaze now fixated onto her face, his only an inch or two away. To say the least the situation made Rogue uncomfortable. A low growl resounded in the back of her head and she stayed still. "Master John asked me to meet him downstairs in the den."

The old man snorted and began to push her out the door. "Don't remember how to find your way, eh?" He said it mockingly, as if she was brainless and dim-witted, but after all she was in the age of woman inferiority.

"Yes, unfortunately." Rogue managed out as he stepped out into the hall with her.

"Fine then, I'll show you.." He stated, seemingly annoyed with her. Then he closed the door and took out a small key to lock it.

'The timer!' Rogue's eyes widened as she watched him pocket the key into his front coat.

He turned and walked in front of her and led her down the hallway, all the while mumbling to himself.

"That boy….always dragging stuff in….one day he'll have nothing left, with all that he gives away…"

Rogue frowned, how could this man be related to John Howlett. They're dispositions were entirely different, but then again some father and sons were not alike. Yet, there seemed to be something about this man that Logan didn't like.

_'Logan? What's wrong hon?'_

_Don't worry about it Marie…_

She sighed quietly. Maybe he'd tell her later…

What was she going to do about the timer? She knew that it was in the old gizzard's room, but how would she get it without tearing off the door. Grabbing a hold of the banister as she followed the old man Howlett downstairs, she tried to come up with a plan.

"You southern, woman?"

She glanced up and stared at the man's back, slightly startled by the sudden question. "Yes, I'm so sorry, but I didn't mention my name."

"I didn't ask it, woman."

Rogue bit back her tongue, ready to meet the condescending remark with one of her own.

_-Woman inferiority...what a load of shit.-_

Carol snorted disdainfully and Rogue couldn't help but agree with her. Reaching the base, they moved along, until a faint glow was within view. It was coming from a doorway that led to a rather large room as Rogue would soon find out.

Upon entering the den, she spotted Master John sitting in a large armchair that faced the fireplace. Once again an assorted amount of papers were littering his lap and she smiled at the fact that she would be able to hold his company rather than that of his father's.

"Master John." Rogue nearly shouted in her desire to get away form the old foggy in front of her.

He glanced up and smiled at her, "Miss Marie. You have no need to call me Master John, just Mister John for civility's sake."

Rogue nodded thankfully and moved to sit in a chair identical to John's, but was swiftly stopped by the old man Howlett. He gave her a warning look, before taking his own seat in the chair. Bowing her head so as to hide her scowl, she stepped around to another chair on John's right side.

"Are you feeling better Miss Marie?" John's voice was full of concern, an emotion Rogue didn't usually associate with someone who didn't really know her. However within these times, people were much kinder to others, racial problems aside. She wondered if even mutants existed and if they did…what did they call them? Probably monsters…

"I'm fine."

_-A little shocked…-_

_'That goes without saying, Carol.'_

"Thank lord, I was very worried about you. James was asking about you."

Rogue was taken back a bit by the statement, "James? He was asking for me?"

"Yes," John smiled and glanced at a paper within his lap, his attention divided.

Old man Howlett snorted and Rogue glanced over at his sour face to find him reading a newspaper, "That boy of yours is too soft."

Upon hearing those words, John's lips thinned into a tight line and Rogue noticed the invisible tension that was apparent between the two.

"Don't mind my father," John stated softly, disdain apparent in his voice, "He seems to believe that we are still back in his day."

"Don't mock me, John. You coddle that boy of yours, he couldn't go one day without crying about one thing or another. In my day, a boy was taught to be strong and independent, but you hire a little girl to accompany James so that he won't be lonely. You're too soft, even warming up to that Dog boy of Logan's. You're turning James into a lesser version of yourself. Maybe you've forgotten about-"

"Father." John didn't raise his voice, but the volume of it spoke of his desire to not speak of the issue.

Rogue glanced between the two men, old man Howlett's chest heaved with anger as the rest of his speech hanging upon his lips. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable, having intruded apparently upon a private manner. However, they both had known she was sitting there, so it wasn't her fault that she heard.

Who was 'Dog'? Apparently he was Thomas Logan's son, the idea that the man could have a son seemed unfathomable. It did seem strange that John would have 'warmed' up to a servant's son, but he was a kind-hearted man, perhaps he was able to look past the social barriers that seemed to rule this time period. The thought, brought a small smile to Rogue's lips, but her hands writhed as she noticed that the heavy silence that had permeated the room suddenly had not dissipated.

"Miss Marie!"

Grateful for the interruption, Rogue turned to see James running into the room with Rose in tow. He stopped before her, huffing and puffing as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're _:huff:_ ok?" He managed out breathily.

She smiled and wouldn't help but laugh at little of the boy's state, "I'm fine. You were worried?"

James blushed and looked away, he was a cute kid. He glanced up, his face bright and excited, "Will you play with us?"

"Ummm," Rogue hesitated and glanced at John for some reason and he smiled, "I guess for a short time."

James reached out to grab Rogue's hand and she immediately jerked it away. They stared at her, bewildered by her behavior as a hurt look crossed James's face. Rogue bit her lip, noticing how strange she must seem.

_Darlin'?_

_-You forgot to turn your mutation off…-_

_'I just wanted to relax for a while, I didn't think with the formalities that-'_

_-Well, apparently it did happen, now how you gonna explain this to them girl-_

"I'm sorry," Rogue apologized softly, "I just well….I don't like being touched very much." She glanced at John for help, as if he would know how to give any, "I had a bad experience once…"

She trailed off, hoping that she wasn't asked to elaborate. She wasn't a good story-teller and a worst liar.

John's eyes widened and softened as a sympathetic smile graced his features, "It's alright Miss Marie, you don't need to say anymore. We understand."

_-I taught you for a reason Rogue, why didn't you do it sooner-_

_'I told you-'_

_-You're not an expert yet, imagine if you couldn't shut it off now.-_

Rogue had only managed to control her mutation for a few months. Carol had always managed to control it with ease when she controlled Rogue's body and Rogue inquired upon the technique after the curiosity had built for some time. Rogue didn't like asking Carol for favors, for they often came with a price. Yet now again, she would still lose control. Stopping her mutation once it started was impossible, shutting it off when it was inactive was hard as hell, and letting it loose was too easy. Rogue feared that one these times she would accidentally be turned on, so to speak, without expecting it and hurt someone. This one concern kept her from half-hazardly using her skin in public.

Pulling her thoughts together, she concentrated her skin and felt the familiar dull, cold feeling creep up her skin for a moment as everything shut down. She turned and nodded appreciatively at John and moved to grab James's hand herself. He smiled up at her and began dragging her outside, as her dress wouldn't permit her to run very well.

"We're going to have so much fun!" James cried out jubilantly.

Rose was soon by her side, giving her a coat and a scarf. Rogue took them gratefully and quickly put them on, the children already being dressed for the weather were soon pushing her out the door.

The snow was coming down again in small flurries. They ran along the labyrinth before James slowed down. He suddenly glanced up and Rogue followed his gaze to spy a figure on a small balcony.

"James, What is it…? James?"

Rogue could hear Rose's inquiry and wondered who the figure was. The cold soon seeped through her coat and she realized that maybe it was too cold to play.

"It's colder than before…" James mumbled, sounding almost irritated by the weather.

"Come away now James. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. Let's get back inside before you catch a germ." Rose insisted as she reached out to grip James's arm. "Do hurry James! You remember what happened the last time.."

Rogue nodded and watch the boy sniff a bit, he didn't seem sick before, but perhaps she hadn't been paying enough attention.

"Wose," James slurred Roses name a bit as he wiped his nose, "Look! It's **Dog**!"

Rogue followed James's gaze and spotted a boy watching them from the beginning of the labyrinth. He was crouched low with an odd straw hat on his head. His clothes didn't seem fit for the weather.

James took off, but so did 'Dog'. By the time James reached the entrance to the maze, Dog was gone, "Wait! Dog! Come back!" James called out and Rogue watched silently as Rose came up to James to try and calm him down.

She didn't understand, this was the 'Dog' boy? Why did he run from them, when James's reaction clearly showed that he was happy to see him. They seemed to be friends…

Rogue shook her head and walked over to the two, "Lets go inside, ok?"

They nodded and Rogue draped her arm around James to help guide him inside.

* * *

"Thank you Miss Marie." 

Rogue glanced up from her spot in front of the fireplace and smiled. "It's nothing, I've always had a soft spot for children."

She smoothed James's hair and smiled at the boy's sleeping face. He had a wool blanket wrapped around him, his head laid comfortably on her thigh. She studied his face, his features much like his father, yet different at the same time. He was around 15 years old, however he still seemed to have the disposition of a much younger child. Rogue suddenly remembered the woman outside on the balcony. Who had she been? Why was James staring at her? Could it have been his mother? She hadn't seen such a woman to exist in the house or rather she hadn't met her yet. It would seem as though the mother would be by her son's side. Was John a widow?

"Mister John?" Rogue hesitated, deciding to be polite. Well, more than usual, there was no need to jump in at that exact moment.

"Yes."

"I was wondering," She bit her lip, but kept her gaze level with his, "James' s mother. I haven't seen her…" Upon noticing the discomfort within John's eyes, Rogue rambled on, "Is she away? I mean I don't wish to pry into your business. If you don't want to talk about it then I completely understand. I mean I'm simply your guest and you don't even know me and you were so understanding of me earlier, its just that I was curious and-"

"Miss Marie."

Rogue shut her mouth and smiled, grateful for the interruption. John settled back against the chair and stared into the fire. He seemed to be looking for something, maybe some distant memory.

"Elizabeth, James's mother, isn't well," John stated softly as he sighed uneasily, "Something happened many years ago and she hasn't been well since. She likes to stay in her room and after many years of trying, I no longer try to coax her to come out."

Rogue glanced down at the young boy. Did he ever see his mother? What happened all those years ago to spur upon this seclusion? She glanced at John to find his attention still upon an invisible spot within the fireplace.

_Don't meddle within family matters darlin'._

_'But Logan-'_

_-He's right girl. It doesn't look like that guy wants to tell you anymore anyway. Just think how you felt when you met Logan.-_

_'I didn't mind with Logan, he felt…safe.'_

Marie stayed silent, mulling over the new information. This house seemed to hold more secrets and family disagreements than at the Xavier's mansion.

"Miss Marie, I can take him of you want."

Rogue glanced up at Rose and smiled. She addressed James, almost as if he were a baby. There was something about this girl that almost seemed familiar.

"Yes, thank you." Rogue shifted James into the younger woman's lap. "I think I'll retire to my room."

"That's fine Miss Marie, I'll ask Mrs. Hopkins to get you when dinner's ready later." John nodded.

Marie pulled herself up, wincing as her dress caught on her shoe; another reason why she doesn't usually wear them. Upon reaching the threshold of the den, she glanced back and noticed that old man Howlett had fallen asleep in his chair. Even in his sleep the old man still held a frown upon his lips.

_Better get the timer Marie._

Rogue nodded and made her way back to the old man's room. One turn of the knob and she winced, "Damnit. I completely forgot that he locked the door."

_'I wish I had your claws right about now.'_

_-Come on girl, just pick it. You were going out with the Prince of Thieves.-_

Logan growled at the mention of Remy. Rogue just never understood why either Logan's didn't like him.

"But I don't have anything to use." Rogue mumbled.

_Check that dress of your baby, there must be something._

Patting the smooth material and fluffing it up to reach the inner seems, Rogue frowned as she came up empty handed. There had to be something.

_'I could just break the knob off.'_

_Marie…_

"I know, I know…" Rogue glanced around, there was a small table with a vase upon it, but that was of no use. Glancing up she noticed a large painting was hung over it with the devil himself, staring back at her. That old man even had a painting of himself hung by his bedroom.

"What an ego…"

She needed a piece of metal of some sort… Yet, where…? Everything was made of wood. The only thing that could…

The hook of the painting! However, what would she do with the painting. Though, she could always bend it back, she only needed it for a moment. Hovering up, she grasped both sides of the painting and pulled it up and gently leaned it against the wall. The hook was rather old and it brought up another problem of putting it back in the wall securely when she was done.

_-Just re-pound that nail in when you're done. The painting will cover up the old hole or any damage done to the wall.-_

_'True…'_

Gently grasping the hook, Rogue applied the smallest amount of strength ad pulled it from the wall. "Ok that wasn't hard, but now I have to flatten this out."

_-That'll be easy for you super girl, you have my strength remember.-_

"Yeah, but hopefully when I bend it back, it'll still hold that thing." Rogue mumbled as she glanced back at the painting. Even though it was an inanimate object, it still sent a chill down her back.

_'Ok not too much.'_

Using her index and middle fingers she stretched the metal and pressed it into a thin line. "That should work…hopefully."

Placing it into the keyhole, she stopped, "Didn't gambit use two picks when dealing with a keyhole."

A low groan fell from her lips as she pulled the makeshift pick out and hesitated for a moment before breaking the pick in half.

_'This thing better still hold up that painting.'_

_It's old darlin', it would have eventually bent from holding that thing for so long._

True, very true…hopefully everyone else thought so. Placing both in, one at a sharp angle, Rogue listened to the clicks that could be heard as the metal filtered through the knob's mechanisms.

"Ah," Rogue smiled as the knob turned.

_-Gambit would be proud of you Rogue.-_

_Doesn't take much to impress the Cajun._

Rogue ignored them and moved back to reset the hook. "This better hold."

She tapped the nail back into the wall with the hook and carefully centered the painting's wire over it. She winced as she let go and watched as the painting swayed a bit and rested still. A relived sigh escaped her lips as she glanced about the hallway.

"Ok, no one in sight."

_Better do this fast anyway Marie._

She stepped softly into the room. It felt as if there was someone watching her, but video cameras hadn't been invented yet and she would have detected another person in the room by now.

Grabbing the timer, she glanced at the screen and frowned. **05:13:47:02**. What did Cable say…?

_'Days, hours, minutes and second…the portal was suppose to become stable for the original time programmed into it when the counter reached zero…right?'_

_-That means a little less than a week in this place.-_

Rogue groaned and tried to press the urge to smash something. She knew John Howlett had questions. She hadn't told him everything and they were bound to come up sometime, but she had been hoping she'd be gone before that happened. Another five days of this charade…

"That damn chair…"

Rogue froze as she heard a voice outside in the hallway. It was old man Howlett!

_Don't panic darling'_

Easy for him to say… Rushing over, Rogue glanced out the hallway to spy the old man just turning the bend. Closing the door, she flatted her back against the door. What to do, what to do…. Glancing around she spotted the window. She could simply fly to her window, although it was locked too….but at least it would get her out of this room. Glancing at the doorknob, Rogue cringed. The door didn't have a latch to lock it with. The old gizzard would realize someone was in his room. He locked it and now it was unlocked, what would explain that.

_-Don't they have servants here Rogue.-_

_Yeah darlin', they probably have a spare key._

_'That's right…they could have come to clean the room…'_

Running over to the window she undid the latch and pulled it open, "Same explanation here too, I guess…"

Jumping out, she pulled around and glanced down at the grounds. No one was out, the snow already piling on Rogue's shoulders. She glanced back in the room to see old man Howlett stepping carefully around the room. Did he know? He seemed to be sniffing the air and Rogue furrowed her brows in confusion. Why would he be doing that, it's almost like what Logan does…

Her hand flew to her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips. Was he a mutant?

Suddenly his head snapped up and his eyes bored into her own for a second before she spun away. She spotted a window ajar near the end of the side of the house and made a beeline for it. Pulling herself through, she stepped down to the floor and glanced about the room. she frowned as she heard voices in the bathroom in the corner.

"Thank you Mrs. Hopkins." Came a female voice.

"It was my pleasure, Mistress Howlett."

Footsteps reached her ears and Rogue spotted the door but unfortunately it was opposite to the bathroom. She couldn't reach it without them noticing. Rogue's eyes widened as panic settled into her being again. There was no furniture to hide behind. Spotting the curtains that hung behind the bed, Rogue darted forward and pulled herself behind them.

"Do you like it? Master John just received it today from the postman." Said Mrs. Hopkins.

Rogue held her breath, her heart hammering in her chest. However, Misses Howlett didn't say anything. How was she going to get out of this room? Didn't it seem obvious that she was behind here?

_Calm down darlin'_

_'Easy for you to say Logan, you aren't the one in the situation.'_

Rogue pulled the curtain back a tiny bit and peeped out into the room. They were by a vanity and-

A gasp escaped Rogue's lips as she swept her eyes over Elizabeth's side. Three equally spaced scares curved around her side and onto her lower back.

'They look like…they look like they came from an animal. But the perfect spacing…Logan, they look like they could have come from you!'

Logan stayed quiet and Rogue let go of the curtain as she tried to access all the information. Logan had never been here, so how…and even he had, he'd never do that. What the hell was going on in this house?

Rogue suddenly heard the door open, "I wasn't needed downstairs anymore ma'am."

A scream pierced the room and Rogue cringed.

"What's **she** doing here? Get her **out**!" Screamed Elizabeth.

Rogue peeked out to see Elizabeth Howlett holding something to her chest as Mrs. Hopkins ran to push Rose out, "You were supposed to **knock**, girl! Get out of here **at once**!"

"I-I'm sorry…I forgot." Rose stuttered as she shuffled out into the hallway.

"Not a word, young Rose. You **hear** me? Not a **word**." Mrs. Hopkins threatened before slamming the door shut.

Elizabeth held her face in her hands, distraught by the situation. She looked about frantically suddenly and ran back into the bathroom.

"Mistress Howlett!" Cried Mrs. Hopkins before she took off after the woman, the bathroom door slammed shut behind her.

_Better get going now darlin'_

_'You don't have to tell me twice.'_

Rogue ran across the room and rushed out the door, being careful to not let the door be heard. She laid her head back against the door for a moment and sighed in relief. "That was close."

_-Better get back to your room girl, incase anyone checks in on you.-_

Rogue didn't even attempt to argue or reply, instead she took off down the hallway the timer clenched within her hand.

* * *

Reaching his door, Old Man Howlett sniffed the air as a scowl set into his features. He experimentally turned the knob and gave a low growl as he noticed that the door was unlocked. He swung the door open and glared into his room. Stepping around, he allowed his senses to feel about the room. The woman's scent was everywhere. She had been here. A gasp caught his attention and he looked up sharply to see her gazing in from outside. She turned away and he ran to the window, but by the time he had reached it, she was gone. 

How the hell had she gotten out there? There was no ledge, no way for her to be by the window at all. It wasn't as if the woman had sprouted the wings and flown out. He massaged his knuckles and mulled over the situation.

What could she have wanted…He suddenly spun around and ran to his vanity and noticed the empty spot where the contraption had been. She had taken it! Yet, they had found it near her supposively when that gardener, his son pitied, brought her in.

It was important to her apparently. He wondered what properties it held. Perhaps something he could use, he thought as he continued to rub his knuckles.

* * *

**A/N**: Alot of the essentials in this chapter: talking about the device, Carol coming in, explaining the mutation. That last one tested my nerves. However, if you have read Origin the comic, I'll tell you now that this will not follow the timeline exactly. Yet to amuse those who have read it, I like to show a few scenes that you will actually recognize. Also I'm not sure about James's age, so I took a gestimate. Though I hoped you all liked this chapter. 

I know updates are lacking right now, but school, scholarships and college applications are trying to kill me at the moment. Don't worry, I won't abandon "Origins"! I promise you all that. Though you can thank my dad for the update. He bought me all the Trans-Siberian CDs and _Beethoven's Last Night_ is awesome and sent my fingers into a typing frenzy. Anywho, if I start slacking off a lot and you don't see me for a while, _again_ :glances around nervously: then send me an e-mail or something, cause sometimes schoolwork makes me temporarily forget about my stories.


	4. CH3: The Past Edited

**Author's Note**: _TAKE TWO_ Redid some scenes, actually just added stuff to it. I made a few grammatical corrections, but if you still spot a few, well, I'm not perfect… The numbers beneath the title is the numbers on the timer and stand for _days : hours : minutes : seconds_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men or any of its characters; they belong to Fox and Marvel.

**

Origins

**

**Chapter 3………**

**_

04:22:46:20

_**

She fingered the smooth screen lightly, a flash of red illuminating her fingers in the dark. Rogue huffed in exasperation as she walked back to her bed, flopping down all to ungraciously onto the mattress. A deep rumble settled over the room and she could have sworn that the floor had trembled beneath her feet. She shivered as the thunder recessed; she had never been too fond of thunderstorms.

It didn't help that the house was dead silent, the soft sound of her rushed breath seem to grow and swallow the room. Another week in this primitive winter wonder land..

_Although 'Mister' John wasn't too bad to be around…_

-Too bad he's married…-

Rogue sighed and settled into her feather stuffed duvet and smiled despite it all, "Hey, it could be worst."

A low grunt answered her and she propped herself up on her elbow. "What's been botherin' ya sug?

Logan stayed silent, but Rogue could sense his confusion, as well as his curiosity oddly enough.

_I don't know darlin'…. This place, it isn't what it seems._

His voice was a surprise, she really hadn't expected him to answer. After all he hadn't been that forward to talk about during the time she had been stuck here.

"What do ya mean?"

_It's familiar somehow, but not the good kind…_

Rogue's brows furrowed together as she pursed her lips thoughtfully, "You're past?"

_I…I don't know…_

She could almost see the look of silent contemplation on Logan's face as she pulled back the duvet and tucked her body beneath the covers.

_-Don't mind him girl, just get some sleep.-_

Rogue nodded and turned onto her side, although dismissing anything unsettling when Logan was the concern was always near to impossible.

* * *

Rogue was surprised to find old man Howlett at the table the next morning, but she could have done without his presence, indefinitely if she had her wish. He reminded her a bit of Logan though, on his off days…

"Good morning Mister John." She let a bit of honey coat her voice as she sat down and smiled at the man.

He glanced up from his paper and returned the gesture, "You're up early miss Marie."

"Yes, well I find myself to be a light sleeper at times." Although, the actual reason for the set of her biological clock was Scott's early training sessions. She never thought that she would be thankful for the ungodly hours Scott would wake the x-men up every morning.

_Can imagine the look on the Scooter's face if he heard that._

That would never happen. Never.

Mrs. Hopkins suddenly appeared beside her, setting down a bowl of what looked like watered down oatmeal. Rogue stared at it, one brow raised as she tried to think of what the concoction could be. Couldn't they serve anything different?

_-Porridge…-_

"Yeah, and it isn't 'happy to see me'." Rogue muttered, imitating a Disney character from one of the student's movies, as she brought a spoonful to her mouth.

"Excuse me, miss Marie?"

She choked, her spoon clattering on the wood floor. Within a few second Mrs. Hopkins had reappeared and scooped down for the utensil, a patent glare fixed upon Rogue as she placed a clean one on the table. Glancing over, she found John looking at her strangely and she could feel her cheeks heating up as embarrassment sunk in. Sometimes those people in her head got her into more trouble than…

__

-Hey, it's not our fault that you have a tendency to think aloud…-

Rogue bit back the growl that was beginning to surface and plastered on a fake smile, "Oh, sorry just sorting through some of my thoughts. It's still hard, when I don't remember anything."

John nodded, not looking entirely convinced by her excuse, and returned back to his paper, it was strange how lies came so easily to her these days.

_Just a necessity now darlin'…_

She mentally agreed with him, enjoying the ignorance it brought and picked up her new spoon and took another spoonful of the concoction that Mrs. Hopkins left her. She feared that if she didn't eat it the woman might murder her, if she hadn't slipped any poison into this 'slop' already.

__

-Porridge…-

'I don't care what it's called, it looks weird…'

Logan just chuckled at the comment.

She swallowed a spoon full and didn't grimace, but didn't smile either. It was like watered down oatmeal. Not too horrible….

She put her spoon down for a moment and glanced back at John. She couldn't help but study his profile for a moment. It was times like this that she missed having Jubilee around to talk with.

_-You should probably reel your tongue in girl, he's only a few feet away not across the room.-_

Rogue immediately averted her eyes, feeling like a little kid who was just found with their hand stuck in the cookie jar. She took up her spoon and trying to act nonchalant as she sifted around in her 'porridge'…

"Where are James and Rose?" She asked tentatively, looking for an accuse to disregard her rather unappetizing breakfast,

John looked up for a moment and then back down as he shifted the paper around, "Outside, playing around the maze."

"Are you sure that's alright with James being sick?" She asked, knowing better than to step on a parent's toes, but couldn't help herself.

"He'll be fine miss Marie, Rose is with him so don't worry."

"For once something reasonable comes out of your mouth."

Rogue sighed as old man Howlett's voice finally pierced the morning air. She knew that his silence till now was too good to be true.

"Father…" John folded his paper over and massaged his temples. Apparently it was too early for him to deal with his father.

"Just for once you don't coddle the boy." Replied old man Howlett simply, his hands wrapped around a paper as well, except he didn't set his down.

Rogue shifted her breakfast around with her spoon, her anger causing it splash slightly onto the table. Her eyes immediately met Mrs. Hopkins who was staring at her from the doorway. She hastily wiped up the mess, a shiver going down her spine as the maid's gaze bore holes into her back.

She frowned, hating the fact that John's father had the last word. "I think I'll check on them after breakfast."

John seemed surprised by her statement, but immediately smiled, "Thank you."

Rogue smiled in return and glanced over at John's father. Just what would the old man say? After all he wouldn't pass up this opportunity to put a 'woman' in her place, would he?

Old man Howlett simply scoffed at the idea and shifted his paper. However he only said one word as he shook his head, "Women…."

* * *

The snow had melted for the most part, small piles still lingering by the edge of the mansion. Rogue sighed as she rounded the house for the tenth time, stopping before the maze. She brought her hands to her mouth and cupped them around her mouth.

_'Southern girls weren't made for the cold…'_

-Just gotta suck it up-

She sighed in annoyance and rubbed her palms together. She didn't really want to go in the maze, the whole premise seemed a little weird. It kind of reminded her of The Shining, that thought alone made the maze seem disturbing. However, Xavier would probably put one in if he felt so inclined…

"Don't go and get yourself lost in there miss."

Rogue jumped at the sound of the gruff voice and turned around to find the groundskeeper she had met the other day by the edge of the house with a pair of hedge clippers in his hand.

"What makes you think I'll get lost?" Rogue challenged hating being made out to be dumb and naïve. Although she did kind of play out that persona…

Yet Logan simply shrugged his shoulders as he walked up to a pair of rough hedges, "Just warnin' ya ma'am."

Rogue huffed, slightly infuriated with the man.

__

He didn't say anything Marie…

-Still another man with woman inferiority stuck in his head-

Logan just sighed, giving up on the matter.

Just in spite of the man, Rogue entered the maze, although with a bit of caution. Nothing too out of the ordinary.. Suddenly a dark blur caught her eye and her head swiveled to the side. There crouched low to the ground was a young boy. He looked familiar…

__

-That's that boy that John's son went after isn't it?-

Her eyes widened in realization as she surveyed his cautious demeanor. Dog…yes it was him.

"Hi…" She winced slightly as he jumped back clearly surprised by her presence, "You're Dog right?"

He regarded her cautiously, getting up now but did not step forward or reply to her question.

__

-Kids got social issues…-

'What do I say then?'

If he wants to, he'll talk darlin'. Nothin' you can really do about it.

Rogue nibbled on her lower lip and contemplated walking further into the maze, but that led to closer contact with the rather uncomfortable kid. She hesitated before, turning around, "You don't have to talk to me if your don't want to. I was just curious, because I haven't met you yet…"

She lifted one brow, waiting for a response and sighed as Dog stayed silent. Oh, well she tried…

"Wait."

She stopped in mid-step and glanced back. Dog had his head lowered, his face obscured by the brim of his hat. He wore a rough pair of overalls; the right button was missing and this caused it to shift to expose more of his tattered long-sleeve flannel shirt underneath. He was barefoot as well, which was a bit of a surprise since it was getting rather cold lately. She watched as he grabbed at the loose strap of his clothes and tried to pull it over and somehow hook it back up.

Rogue smiled at his attempt at decency and took a step forward, but instantly regretted it as Dog jumped back.

"It's ok, I'm not… well…." The kid was like a scared animal. "Can I help you?" She gestured to the loose strap and Dog glanced about nervously. He nodded reluctantly, looking away with his arms crossed.

__

-Now who does that remind you of?-

Rogue suppressed a giggle at Logan's growl of annoyance. That morning she had insisted to have a hairpin, after all who knew when she'd have to sneak into another locked room… She pulled it out of her hair with a slight wince as it snagged on a curly lock. She stepped up to him slowly, not wanting to spook the kid anymore than she probably already had and bent down.

Grabbing a hold of the corner of his suspender, she pushed the point of the pin next to the broken string of his missing button. She smiled in triumph as it broke through the fabric and brought the strap down and sifted one side of the pin through both holes. Glancing up briefly, she found her eyes lock onto Dogs. The young man blushed and looked away immediately and Rogue's smile widened. She bent the end of the pin upon itself to hold the strap in place and stepped back.

"There all fixed," Rogue declared, but gingerly placed a hand to her chin, "Although it may be hard to take out, sorry about that."

She saw Dog's lips move slightly, and if it weren't for the little bit of Logan's senses that always stayed with her she would have missed it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The kid blushed more, slightly resembling a tomato at the moment.

__

-Aw, how cute. Seems like another has fallen for ya girl.-

'He probably just isn't use to being around women…'

"So, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

He glanced up at her, seemingly surprised by the question. "I-"

Rogue stayed quiet as Dog looked around their small corner in the maze. What was he so worried about?

"I was just lookin' for Rose…" He trailed off, the blush revisiting his cheeks.

__

'I think we just found his true crush…'

"Sorry, but I can't help you there, I came out here to find her and James too. Mister John said that they were playing around here somewhere. Your guess is probably as good as mine."

Dog nodded, excepting the piece of information, but still didn't move from his spot. The leaves near them rustled lightly, and his body stiffened. She could smell it coming off him in waves: fear….

"Dog, what's the matter?"

He looked back at her, having apparently forgotten that she still there. "It's nothin'."

A frown fell over Rogue's lips as she bent down a bit to Dog's level. He wasn't that much shorter than her. She was almost 6' foot after all, but he was getting there, he was still young.

"Tell me." She asked gently, feeling a sense of maternal need overcome her during that moment.

"I…" Dog trailed off. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again. He sighed, seemingly fustrated, "It's my d-"

Dog's face paled as his eyes looked pass Rogue's shoulder.

"Dog?"

He pulled away suddenly and took off down the maze, running as if the devil himself was chasing him.

"Dog!" She cried out after him, but it was no use. He was long gone. What had scared him so much?

A loud and gruff laugh reached her ears and she swiveled around and spotted the grounds-keeper, Logan holding his sides as he laughed at her predicament. She frowned at the man, her hands shifting onto her hips as she huffed, "What's so funny?"

"Nothin' ma'am. Nothin' at all…." Logan trailed off as he bent down to pick up his hedge clippers.

"Dog, is your boy, isn't he?" Rogue asked, as she glanced around a corner. Dog couldn't be scared of his own father could he?

Some people don't have the ideal family darlin'

She heard the hedge-clippers stop and glanced back to see Logan tense, his hands holding the clippers open.

"Yes, ma'am." He stated curtly as he closed the clippers sharply, causing Rogue to wince involuntarily. The man was an enigma. He seemed to be a normal servant at the manor, yet he held an enigmatic demeanor, like he was hiding something…

"What is his name?" She thought aloud as Dog's face ran through her mind.

Logan glanced back and quirked up a brow, "Pardon?"

"You're son. I'm sorry if I'm rude, but it can't be Dog." She smiled, trying to sound a little less uncouth in her approach. This man seemed to have a short fuse.

__

Darlin'…

Rogue ignored the warning, and watched as the Logan's forehead crease as he turned back to the hedge that ran up 8 feet to make-up one of the walls inside the maze. "That's none of your business Miss…"

She stepped back as she heard the snarl accompanied by a sharp clip of the cutters he held.

"Now Logan…"

Her head shot to the side as she spotted John coming around the bend; Rogue couldn't help a smile come to her lips.

"You know better than to be rude to our guests." John reprimanded, seemingly annoyed with Logan's behavior.

"Yes sir, master John." Logan said quickly, the speech said through gritted teeth.

"Let's get you into the house, Miss Marie." John stated softly, a smile gracing his lips. "It's getting awfully cold. Maybe we'll see snow again."

"Snow?" Rogue asked, it wasn't as if she had never seen it, after all when she had first gotten here it was everywhere and that was like two days ago…

She watched the lines around John's eyes crinkle in amusement as his smile widened.

__

'What's so funny…?'

-Come on girl, you said you're from the south. Man probably thinks that you've never seen snow before. Well besides when they found you…-

Rogue giggled, placing her innocent façade on again, "I don't see snow often …"

John chuckled, "Then you'll be in for a treat, fall is winding down. Soon, in a few weeks we'll be knee deep in the white powder, and it'll stay on the ground longer than a day." He swept his arm out gesturing towards the lawn as if to make his point.

Rogue was slightly startled when John places his hand on her shoulder. He instantly pulled it away, his face drawn into a look of worry.

"I'm sorry Miss Marie, I forgot that-"

"It's ok…" Said Rogue, interrupting his speech.

__

They think you're made of glass darlin'…

-Damsel in distress now mastered!-

Rogue pushed away her desire to blush and hushed the voices in her head. She didn't need any more help in operation 'Embarrass Rogue', although it seemed to be going smoothly even without her consent…

John gestured at the path before them and she smiled and joined him. She enjoyed his company she had to say. There was something about him that was inherently good and pure; something that was rare in her time.

Her time… Her family…

Xavier in his office explaining physics to the students, Scott pointing out the components of his bike's engine, Jeans warm smile and silent comfort, Ororo's empathy, Remy cooking gumbo in the kitchen, Jubilee's constant chatter, Beast's philosophical discussions, and Logan…

"Miss Marie?"

The voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to John a sad smile on her face, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

He seemed so concerned… If only people in her time were like this, treating everyone as equals. She wasn't blind, she could see how John treated his servants. Unless they fell into disobedience he was kind and considerate to them all. Even if they needed to be punished he was rather lenient…

**Flashback**

_She stared into the fire, her mind uneasy as it filled with uncertainties._

"You can't sleep either Miss Marie?"

She spun around and spotted John Howlett, clothed in a burgundy robe, flannel pajama bottoms visible at the bottom, his reading glasses folded over his sash with a book in his right hand.

"No.'" Rogue simply stated. She watched him motion to a chair beside her and she smiled and nodded. It was his house, he didn't need to ask for permission.

"I didn't want to intrude, it looked like you were in deep thought." He settled back into the large armchair, but left his book closed upon his lap, "Do you remember anything yet?"

Oh yeah, amnesia… She had nearly forgotten about that…

"I think so, but it's blurry." She quickly scanned her mind and decided a hazy version of the truth was better than lying. "There was a lot of noise, and everything was falling a part… Like there had been a big explosion or something…"

She counterfeited a contemplative expression, feeling oddly like that statue… Something Beast had shown her…

"That's good, maybe your amnesia will go away soon."

Rogue glanced up as a sound could be heard near them, to be greeted with the sight of a sleepy Mrs. Hopkins with a tray of what looked to be tea in her hands.

"Here you go master John," She stated without her usual subservient tone, setting the tray on the edge of the table between Rogue and John.

Rogue's eyes widened as the tray tipped over the edge and began to fall. Suddenly, Mrs. Hopkins fell to her knees to retrieve the cups and teapot. Her large arms wrapped around the teapot, one hand catching a cup, yet the other was not spared its fate. Rogue winced as the cup hit the wood floor and broke into a hundred pieces.

Mrs. Hopkins gasped, taken aback by the misfortune as she turned pleading eyes to John. "I'm so sorry Master John. I didn't mean to." She frantically grabbed at the broken pieces, seemingly afraid and panicking

"It's alright Mrs. Hopkins…"

"But Master John, those were one of the heirlooms from Mrs. Howlett's family!" She cried, an air of desperation consuming her.

Yet John's gently demeanor didn't change instead he took Mrs. Hopkin's hand away from the broken cup and smiled, "It's fine, nothing life-threatening." He chided. "Just clean it up and we'll forget about it."

Mrs. Hopkins nodded her head rapidly, "Oh thank you Master John. Thank you."

Rogue smiled as she glanced at John, who had begun to help Mrs. Hopkins. Not one reprimand came from his lips, he truly was a good man…

**End of Flashback**

Rogue gasped silently and smiled as the realization dawned her. The reason why John's presence comforted her so much was because he was just like the professor. He tried to see the good in every person he met, no matter what their past…

__

-One in a million girl…-

'Yeah…'

"Past…" Rogue mumbled to herself.

"Miss Marie?"

She glanced at John's curious face and stuck her tongue against the back of her front teeth as she thought for a moment. "Mister John, may I ask you a question?"

"Why of course."

"Your groundskeeper Logan…" His eyes visibly narrowed at the mention of the name, as he looked away. "There is something unsettling about him. Unlike everyone else here, he seems entirely comfortable with everyone. Like he speaks his mind with no thought to consequence."

"Did he say something to upset you?" He turned to Rogue, a look of concern dominating his face.

__

-You set off some alarms…-

"No, well, not so much as his tone, but I don't know…" Rogue hesitated, trying to pinpoint the exact reason. "He's just…it's hard to explain!"

She threw up her hands in annoyance with herself.

__

Nice darlin'

John chuckled lightly in amusement at Rogue's behavior, "Logan is a rather roguish character."

__

-I love his choice of words.-

"Then why would you hire him?" Rogue stated sarcastically, as she ignored Carol's giggling. John turned to her, a brow raised and she immediately recoiled. "Umm, sorry. Sometimes I just stick my foot into my mouth." She plastered on a fake smile, but inwardly cringed.

"That's all right," John chuckled, "I guess it's only natural that you would ask that."

__

-Priceless.-

'Shut up Carol.'

"Logan has a history here. His father worked for mine." John stopped and turned. He gazed out over the fields, his eyes taking on a glassy expression.

__

-Flashback time…-

Rogue rolled her eyes. Her gaze shifted back to John, he hadn't said anything more. What could have happened?

"It's like reliving old memories when I see his son playing with mine. Well Logan and I weren't particularly close, but we had a friendship."

"Had?"

"Yes. There was no one around really, and my father never really liked me being with people in town. They were below me." John turned and gave Rogue an amused look. "My father always believed that there were people who were civilized and uncivilized. Unfortunately the latter entailed the entire population except his own family."

"He hasn't changed."

John chuckled, "No, I guess he hasn't."

Rogue took a step forward, "What happened between you two? I mean... You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright. Maybe it would be good, if I talked about it." He ran his hand down his face and shifted his weight. It was like he was hesitant, but also eager.

"My wife and I met each other when we were teenagers. Logan took an interest in her. I didn't think much of it though; after all she never seemed interested in his affections. She treated him just like anyone else, although sometimes…"

John trailed off, his body seeming to tense. Rogue trailed her eyes down his body and settled on the fist that he had tightly formed. She could see the pallid sheen flooding his hand as his fingers dug into his palm.

"Sometimes I wasn't so sure." John mumbled.

A strong wind suddenly passed over them, whipping at Rogue's face. She winced trying to pull her hair around her face as some sort of shield, but John didn't even flinch.

"It was after we got married." John paused, rubbing his hands together, "He stopped being friendly, stopped coming over for a the occasional nightcap. He started to act like my father… He started to say that I acted like all the other arrogant and over-bearing wealthy landowners. My whole life I tried to be the opposite of my father and then for him to tell me I was no different…"

Rogue glanced down at her hands, feeling awkward suddenly. It felt useless to try and refute it. Logan had been wrong. John wasn't like that, but at this moment her feelings didn't seem to matter as much.

"Every time we fought Elizabeth would cry. I don't know why it upset her so much. I mean we were all friend, but sometimes…" John paused and nibbled on his bottom. "She took his side almost all the time. And I-"

He cut himself off and glanced down at the ground, kicking the dirt. He looked like a frustrated child who had just not gotten it way. He straightened up and sank back on his heels, a sigh passing his lips. "I think it's time we go inside. It's getting colder." He turned and smiled at Rogue, but it was a sad smile filled with unsaid things.

"Sure." Rogue nodded and tried to stuff her hands into her pockets, but realized she couldn't so she settles to clasp them behind her back. She had time if he wanted to talk some more, after all if she nagged him about it then it might push him away. She wanted to help, felt like she owed him that much for taking her in, she did have six more days.

"Dad! Miss Marie!"

Rogue's head snapped up and smiled as she spotted James running up to them. John laughed as Rose tried to keep up with the boy, her heavy breathing evident. James stopped before them, his cheeks rosy from the weather, along with the tip of his nose. He wiped it with the back of his forearm, as Rose caught up and braced herself on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"I see James is getting faster." John commented and James beamed with pride.

"Why yes he is Mister John." Rose agreed and straightened up.

John bent down to his son, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder, "Why don't we go inside and Mrs. Hopkins can make us some nice hot cocoa, hmm?"

Both children smiled and nodded as they ran off ahead into the house. John simply chuckled and began to follow.

__

'It's nice to be young.'

-You're not that old girl.-

'I guess…'

Rogue took a step forward, but suddenly stopped as her vision blurred. She grabbed her head and swayed slightly, her one hand extending out for balance. However, she lost the battle and crumpled to the ground, her eyes wound tightly shut as her head began to pound.

* * *

_The familiar metallic smell filled her nostrils, delivering a phantom taste upon her tongue. IT was everywhere, webbed between each digit and embedded under each fingernail. Streams of fire burned a path through her throat as a loud roar fell from her lips; primal and savage, tearing at her ears. She twitched, her knuckles itching with raw pain as every muscle tensed and her fingers curled into a fist, impossibly tight… and the pain grew…_

* * *

Rogue gasped, ready to scream, but no sound leaves her lips. She shook, her hands clenched tightly with dirt smashed between each digit. It didn't make any sense. Everything tore at her senses. A familiar smell, but she wasn't bleeding. Nothing was wrong, but she could smell it… Blood, Fear, and Pain…

"Miss Marie!"

She glanced up at John who looked worriedly at her, his hands on her shoulders. "Miss Marie?"

She forgot about being polite, about the social orders of this time and the appropriate behavior of a woman. Rogue launched forward into his arms, burrowing her head into his sweater; her entire being trembled as fear consumed her. Fear of this unknown sliver into her over-populated mind…

_-What the hell was that?-_

'That wasn't mine.'

-Logan?-

Logan didn't answer and Rogue shivered. What the hell was going on? That memory, those sensations… What did they mean? What were they connect to? She tightened her grip on John, relishing in the comfort he gave, but it didn't ease her fear…

What was going on?

* * *

If I start slacking off a lot and you don't see me for a while, _again_ then send me an e-mail or something, since that usually guilt trips me into writing more.


	5. CH4: Bloody History

9

**Author's note: **_Cringes_ Hi ya… Been a few months… _glances around nervously_ I'm sorry for the wait, college nearly killed me. -- _**  
**_Remember, the numbers beneath the title is the numbers on the timer and stand for _ days : hours : minutes : seconds__****_

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of its characters; they belong to Fox and Marvel._**  
**_

**Origins**

**Chapter 4………**

_**03:07:14:50**_

The temperature had stayed above freezing, the water hitting the window pain alternating between sleet and liquid. Although Rogue wasn't about to complain about the weather change, after all the less she had to venture outside the better.

_As I remember you met me in Canada…_

"Yes, but I had no other choice. I went where my ride went. Although I guess weathering the cold ended up being worth it."

Logan snorted and Rogue could feel Carol smile at the comment. She placed a finger against the cold pain, drawing a small x in the fog.

_-You'll see them again.-_

Rogue sighed and drew in her bottom lip. She glanced back at her dresser, her eyes landing on the second drawer from the bottom. She had hid the timer inside the top of that draw, fastening it to underside of the third. She had to be careful, after all old man Howlett seemed to already have developed an interest in the device. Leaning against the window pain, Rogue shivered slightly as the cold surface touched her forehead. Did he know that she had powers, and why was he sniffing the air when she was out on the ledge? Was it possible that he is a mutant?

A slight creak caught her attention and Rogue turned to see a small button nose poke through the slit opening of the door. She smiled as a low whine reached her ears. Crouching down she patted her lap, "Hey, come on."

It retreated and the door suddenly swayed slightly as she heard it collide into the hard wood. Wincing for a moment, Rogue couldn't stop a giggle from escaping.

_Too small darlin'…_

_-The poor dog can't push that door open.-_

She straightened up and stretched before walking over to the door. Pulling it slightly, Rogue smiled as the small dog yipped and ran into the room. She bent down and watched it turn in a tight circle before running over to crouch down playfully on its front legs in front of her.

'_It's so cute.'_

She smoothed its fur back and scratched behind its ears, "You usually don't stray away from James. What are you doing up here?"

"Callie!"

Rogue glanced up and stared at the door, "James?"

_Seems like the mutt got lost…_

Standing up, she walked over to the door and pulled it open a tad. James was only a bit further down the hall, checking behind one of the statues that littered the hallways.

"James!" She waved her arm, trying to catch the boy's attention. Lifting his head, James's eyes darting around the hallway for a moment, before settling on her. "Callie's over here."

A smile lit up his face as he ran down the hall, already out of breathe by the time he had reached her door.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled and nodded, "Fine, Miss Marie. Callie?"

Rogue smiled and pulled open the door a bit more to reveal the small beagle. "Right here. Safe and sound."

James ran past her and sat down on his knees, the dog instantly ran up to the boy recognizing his master. James scooped up the beagle and Rogue smiled as Callie licked every inch of James's face, his warm laughter filling the room.

'_His innocence is so refreshing…'_

James placed the dog down in front of him, ordering it to sit quietly. Rogue raised a brow in curiosity and watched as James took a deep breath before adopting a stern face. Although, she had to admit, as she muffled a giggle, that James hadn't succeeded. He looked comical with his cheeks slightly puffed out and his lips puckered. "Callie, you shouldn't run off like that." He reprimanded, waving his finger at the dog as if it were a child. "I was worried."

Rogue snorted as Callie simply tilted its head in confusion. James glanced back and Rogue composed herself offering an apologetic smile. She bent down next to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She didn't mean to. Don't be so hard on her, after all being like this…" She teased him with a tap on his nose, "Doesn't suit you sugar."

James glanced back at Callie and sighed, "I guess you're right Miss Marie."

Callie's tail began to wag as a smile revisited James's face and she quickly snuggled against his palm, begging for attention.

"Looks like she's glad to see you." Rogue smiled as James petted the small beagle. He was the picture perfect innocence, not even children in her time enjoyed this. The public was always on edge, worrying about the 'mutant problem'.

"Thank you Miss Marie."

Rogue laid a hand on the dog's head and rubbed the bridge of its nose, "You're welcome James, but keep an eye on her."

"I will!" James cried exuberantly and patted his chest; sometimes his personality belied his age.

"Come here Callie, come on girl." Rogue held out both arms and the dog quickly turned and jumped into her lap. "Playful today, aren't we?"

She glanced up to see James with a wide grin upon his face. He was a handsome boy, sure to be one hell of a looker when he grew up.

_-Jailbait girl…-_

'Carol!' Rogue suppressed the urge to frown at the comment.

"She likes you."

Rogue snapped out of her inner daze and smiled back, ruffling the beagle's fur, "Yeah."

"What is with all the ruckus!"

Instantly Rogue cringed at the harsh sound of old man Howlett's bellow. They hadn't been that loud and this was **her** room.

The door suddenly flew open, almost slamming into the wall. James jumped at the sound, a look of fear slowly etching into his features. Sensing her master's discomfort, Callie jumped from Rogue's arms and in front of them both. She barked at James's grandfather, trying her best to be menacing. It was a valiant effort, but old man Howlett simply batted her away with his cane.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

James cried out as the beagle hit the wall and quickly ran over to checked her. He pulled the dog protectively into his lap and glanced back, a frown on his lips. Apparently he didn't like his grandfather that much. "I was looking for Callie. She got away from me and Miss Marie helped me find her."

Howlett snorted indifferently, "Well you found the mutt, didn't you? Don't you have something better to do James? Something more productive than running after that animal?"

Rogue glared at the old man, her fists balling at her side, "James was just worried about Callie."

"I wasn't talking to you woman." Howlett stated curtly.

_-Son of a…-_

"James you should leave, I need to have a word with our _guest_." He pushed himself up, his cane poised in front of him. Neither James or Rogue moved and Howlett glanced at James from the corner of his eye, "Now boy!"

James glanced back at Rogue, uncertain whether he should leave or not. Rogue got up and dusted off her dress, "Why don't you go downstairs James, I'll be down in a bit, ok?"

James nodded and went over to the door. He rested one hand on the doorknob with his other arm wrapped around Callie's waist. Rogue nodded and smiled, the concern of the young boy endearing. James took the permission and reluctantly left, Callie's renewed barking filling the hallway.

"Well, you act as if this is_ your_ home."

Rogue's head whipped back, indignation apparent on her face, "Excuse me?"

Howlett smiled and stepped around the bed, his hands poised at his sides. "Something strange happened yesterday." He sat down, the bed creaking under his weight. Rogue couldn't help but frown. What did he want?

_Be careful darlin'_

'_Do you really think he's dangerous? I'm invulnerable after all.'_

_-Yes you are girl, but the thing is bones aren't. They're really not.-_

"-lost something."

Rogue's head jerked up at the sound of Howlett's voice finally catching her attention.

"What's a matter girl? Am I speaking too fast for you?" Howlett grinned, his tone condescending.

"I'm sorry," Rogue ground out, "What were you saying?"

Pushing down against his knees, the old man pushed himself up. He took a moment to stretch his back before glancing back at Rogue.

"I said that I had lost something."

Rogue bit down on her bottom lip, "Lost something?"

"Yes," Howlett walked forward a few steps and stopped, "Are you alright miss? Or is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Rogue stepped back at the change of tone in old man Howlett's voice. "Something? No, I'm sorry you lost… whatever it was you lost and… I hope you find it."

_-Or not…-_

"Oh, really? I could have sworn I saw you in my room."

Rogue bit back a gasp. "What?"

"Yes, but then again that isn't possible is it, miss Marie? After all, you have never been in my room, have you?" Howlett stopped a few feet away and Rogue found herself almost backed against the wall.

"No, I've never been in your room, I don't think I've ever been near it."

_-Shit!-_

_That ain't true darlin'…_

"Really, but yesterday didn't I find you right outside my room?"

Rogue's eyes widened, and she bit back a curse, "I must have forgotten about that." It wasn't a lie, after all she couldn't afford to deny that.

"Yes, you must have…" Trailed off Howlett, as he glanced behind him about the room. "Well, you tell me if you find something… out of place, alright?"

"Alright," Rogue nodded, "But how would I know what it looked like?"

_-Inserted your foot right in your mouth.-_

"Well, it's small and black." Howlett began and took another step forward, "It has a few marking adorning it as well. You'll know it when you see it."

"All right."

"You haven't seen anything like it before have you?"

_He thinks he knows something…_

"No." Rogue shook her head; fully aware of the minimal amount of space Howlett had left between them.

Howlett brought up his hand, twisting the ring on his middle finger, "You're sure?"

Rogue's eyes widened then as the skin tightened against the old man's knuckles. A vein snaked underneath his thin skin, causing a blue streak to protrude. She watched it twist down to his fingers and circle back this time red and pulsing. Pale silhouettes formed before his knuckles, like something was pushing out from inside his hand.

"You're sure?" He questioned again as a tip of white pierced the worn flesh.

'_It's just like Logan…'_

_-Except, I don't think that's metal girl.-_

_Marie…_

"Excuse me miss Marie, bu-Master Howlett?"

Rogue's quickly glanced past Howlett to find Mrs. Hopkins filling the doorway with her large figure. She never thought she would be relieved to see the woman. It wasn't as if she was scared. If Howlett did attack her, she was confident that she could fight back, but… This was James's grandfather… John's **father **and even with all of their differences, she doubted that hurting the old man would do her or anyone any good.

"Master Howlett?" Mrs. Hopkins repeated.

Yet the old man simply grinned at Rogue before turning to leave. She glanced down at his hands and noticed they seemed perfectly normal now.

"Do you need-?" Began the maid, but Howlett simply passed her by without even acknowledging her presence. Mrs. Hopkins glanced back out the door, ignoring Rogue as she watched the retreating form of old man Howlett.

"Did you do something to agitate Master Howlett?"

Rogue raised a brow and gritted her teeth, "No, I don't believe so. He just thought that James and I were making too much noise."

Mrs. Hopkins regarded Rogue skeptically, shifting the bundle in her arms for a moment. "Well…" The maid bustled inside and set down the clothes on Rogue's bed and frowned, "I have never seen anything like this…" She wrinkled her nose, probably in distaste, Rogue concluded as she recognized her x-men suit. "I did the best I could."

"Thank you Mrs. Hopkins," Rogue couldn't help but wince as she eyed the worn leather seams and faded black surface. It had been brand new…

"Dinner will be ready in a few moments."

Rogue's head swung up in time to catch Mrs. Hopkins bumbling out, the door slamming shut rather loudly.

-_No manners...-_

Shaking her head in amusement at Carol's annoyance, Rogue stepped up to the bed. She reached out and fingered the rough material, a fingernail tracing the 'X' emblem.

_Darlin'…_

"What was that?"

_-What are you talking about?-_

"Howlett's…" What could she call them? After all, were they claws? If not, what else could they be? "They looked…" Rogue sat back against the bed, pulling her suit into her lap, "Logan?"

_I-I'm not sure…_

'_What-?'_

_-Leave him be.-_

'_Carol… Why?'_

Rogue swayed suddenly, her vision swimming as she felt her consciousness be suddenly shoved. She winced and grabbed her head, a headache beginning to thrum in her skull. "What the hell was that for!"

Yet, she received no answer, the utter silence in her head unusual to say the least. She gritted her teeth and stood up, placing her suit in a drawer beside her bed. It surprised her that she was not questioned more about the outfit or even the material. Nothing like it existed…

Smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, Rogue decided to head downstairs. She knew James would be worried and with the precarious condition he always seemed to be in, she didn't want to add to it by stressing the boy out.

Just as she placed her hand over the top banister, footsteps reached her ears. Glancing over, the dim lighting gave way to a man's figure. For a moment Rogue froze as she assumed it was old man Howlett, ready to finish their conversation from before. The oddity of the man simply creeped her out, although now she was positive that he was a mutant. How else could he have done that… Yet, she knew he didn't know what the timer did and if that was true then why did he want it that badly?

Light spilled onto the man's face and Rogue let out a pent up breath of air as John Howlett greeted her with a smile.

"Miss Marie, are you alright?"

His question caught her off guard as she pulled herself out of her apprehensive revere.

_-Calm down girl…-_

'_I know…'_

"Nothing, why do you ask?" She smiled, a nagging feeling telling her that it looked completely false.

"Never mind, maybe it was my imagination," He glanced back behind him, seemingly preoccupied with something. His brows creased and Rogue remembered that Mrs. Howlett's room was down that wing of the mansion.

"Mister Howlett?" Rogue ventured, taking a step away from the stairs. John didn't turn to her, or give any sign that he had heard her. "John?"

He snapped out of his reverie upon hearing his name and turned, a sheepish smile on his face, "I'm sorry Miss Marie."

"Is something the matter?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"It's nothing really, and I don't wish to burden you with my own troubles."

"It's alright," Rogue smiled, "You took me in and housed me under your roof; granting you an ear that will listen is the least I can do."

He nodded, "Thank you Miss Marie. Sometimes even with my son and all the servants, though I have known them for many years, there isn't anyone to talk to."

"I know the feeling," She agreed.

_-Not entirely true though…-_

'_Well, you both don't count.'_

_Why is that darlin'?_

'_You know everything that happens to me when it happens and what I'm thinkin', but there's a difference.'_

_-What difference…-_

"Would you follow me Miss Marie?" John held out his hand and Rogue took it without hesitation, her mutation suppressed.

'_Because… Logan you should know.'_

_Cause I'm not the one who is real, is that it darlin'?_

Rogue chose to remain silent and neither Carol nor Logan tried to ask any more questions. John led her to a sitting room near the end of the hall, letting go of her hand to take a seat in one of the chairs. He motioned for her to sit and she obliged, not entirely sure why they had to come to this room to continue their conversation.

"Sorry about all this," John gestured to the room, "It's simply better to talk of private matters away from the help. They tend to gossip after all..."

"It's all right." Rogue assured.

_-What did you think he was taking you in here for?-_

Carol's suggestive tone did wonders for Rogue's imagination. She was lucky she didn't turn red as beet in front of John. Logan simply laughed at her behavior.

'_You sure find this amusing…'_

_Your mind usually is darlin'._

Rogue suppressed the urge to growl back at the Canadian, and turned her attention back to John.

"Miss Marie-"

"Please, call me Marie." Rogue suggested with a comforting smile.

He nodded, grateful for the familiarity. Rogue had no doubts that what he was going to tell her would be hard for him.

"It was a long time ago. A few years after me and Elizabeth got married." He sighed, setting his face onto his hands. His eyes seemed to be staring into a nameless spot beyond her as memories flittered through his mind. "My first son… We named him John; Elizabeth had been the one to suggest naming him after me. We called him Junior, just so we both would know who was being addressed. Although if you called 'John' both of us would turn up." He chuckled lightly and Rogue smiled. "Every year was like a blessing. Only a few years after, James was born. I couldn't be happier… My loving wife, two beautiful boys…" He paused and settled back in his chair. Rogue stared at his hands, which were woven together tightly. His skin blanched near his knuckles and a touch of déjà vu fell over Rogue as she remembered their last conversation. "Yet happiness can be fleeting Mis-_Marie_."

"John?" Rogue rose up slightly, her ambiguous question inferring that perhaps he shouldn't continue. He simply raised his hand as if to halt her worries of him and smiled lightly.

"It's alright. I need to get this out…" He paused, allowing Rogue to settle back into her own chair. "Junior had just turned 16 recently. After wards he started to act strangely… More aloof and sometimes he would sneak out at night and would not come back till the next morning. It frightened Elizabeth, but I assured her that it was probably nothing dangerous. I always suspected a girl was the source of his behavior."

"But it wasn't." Rogue stated solemnly.

"No, it wasn't…" His brows creased lightly as he shifted in his chair, "When I asked him about it he would pretend he hadn't heard the question and I allowed this for a while. Yet after a month, I confronted him in his room. He claimed to not even remember, that all he could recall each time was going to sleep and seeing the house in front of him every morning. Therefore, I thought he might be ill. Yet, no doctor knew what was wrong with him. He would also complain about smelling strange things and hearing things that were never there."

Rogue froze suddenly at John's description, her mind recalling mutants that had the same abilities as Junior. Could it be that he was a mutant?

_-I wouldn't doubt it.- _

"I'm sure this is starting to sound ridiculous to you…" John stated with a low chuckle.

"No, not at all." Rogue stated defiantly, "Please go on."

John stared at her, his expression something she had seen often as an X-man. Oppressed mutants who had gone into hiding had his exact expression, a hope that spoke of understanding. For a moment she wondered if Xavier could have helped Junior if he existed in this time.

_Wishful thinking darlin'._

_-Yeah, after all mutants here are probably seen as monsters.-_

"Something happened one night. I heard a scream, it was so horrible… I raced downstairs with my shotgun thinking some animal had come near the house. But when I reached the den I found Junior sitting near the fireplace." John's hands clenched the armrests tightly, his head turned away. "I heard Elizabeth say his name and turned to find her behind me. When I looked back I saw something pool out from under Junior. He turned to us and rose up with his back slightly hunched. That's when we saw the dead fawn that he had been hovering over moments before. Elizabeth screamed when she saw it and tried to run over to John. Yet, I couldn't move." He turned his head and stared down in his lap, his hands pulling at the fabric of his pants. "It was his eyes, I couldn't see my son in them. They were like a wild animal. Just as she had gotten near Junior, he fell to his knees. She bent down, inspecting him and asking him questions… I asked her to get away from him, that he was dangerous. She said that I was crazy for saying that of our son. She pulled his chin up and pushed the hair from his face and for a moment it seemed to be all right. His features softened and for a brief moment everything was back to normal."

Rogue stared at this tormented man, hating the fact that she had no way of comforting him. She wished she could make it easier for him, but all she could do was sit there and listen till he finished.

"Within a blink of an eye it was gone and Elizabeth saw it. She fell back and moved away, Junior advanced on her and I yelled for him to stop. He turned to me and Elizabeth stopped and glanced over to me. I leveled my gun at Junior, but he simply disregarded it. Elizabeth begged me not to shoot him and I was seriously doubtful that I could. She tried to reach out to him again and I cried out for her not too." John shut his eyes tightly, a visible tremor running through his being. "He lashed out to her and she fell to the ground with a scream. Then I… I pulled the trigger." Rogue gasped as she watched a long tear streak down John's face and fall against his hand. "I just reacted and then I ran over to him and found that he was dead. How could he had survived with that shot, his head…" He chuckled cynically at the irrationality and buried his face in one palm. His fingers spread so that Rogue could still see glimpses of his face. "I looked over to Elizabeth and saw she was still breathing, but blood covered her back. I pulled back the fabric and saw three large gashes down her side. I glanced back at Junior, completely baffled on how he could inflict such a wound. Then I saw that his… his flesh was moving. I saw some of the raw flesh move as if it was trying to stitch itself together. I never saw anything more horrifying and I truly thought my son was a demon. I ran grabbed the gun, but I had no more shells in it and I just started hitting him with it until I was sure he had stopped moving."

'_Logan…'_ Rogue stared wide-eyed at John. Junior also had healing abilities? Enhanced senses… healing… All that was left-

"I slumped to the ground. I couldn't believe what had happened... I felt something sharp scrape against my hand and I looked down to see these things. They were coming out of his hand, sharp and hard like claws, but they weren't his nails or coming out of his fingers, but around his knuckles…" John closed his eyes and his fingers relaxed as he resigned to the mental fatigue his recollection was pressing into him.

'_Claws…'_ Mutants were unique. They never even held the same powers as another mutant who was a family member. Mystique and Nightcrawler held completely different powers from one another and they were mother and son. However, they did share the color of their skin. Howlett… Although she had not witness a healing factor to being one of his abilities. What was going on in this family?

"We had the funeral a few days later."

John's voice broke Rogue's reverie and she listened as he finished the terrible tale.

"We didn't have anything extravagant. With everything that happened, we were afraid someone would ask what happened. So it was only James and myself. Elizabeth…" He sighed and pulled away the hand from his face, "She couldn't handle what had happened. She had gone… My father had come to the funeral and I followed his suggestion of placing her in professional care at a hospital nearby. He also forced me to tell him what happened and ever since then he's stayed here with us. Elizabeth came back home after a while, but… Things were never the same."

"John…" Rogue wracked her brain for anything comforting to say, but came up blank. What could you say to him? James's face popped into her head and she smiled. "You still have James, John. You still have a son who loves you and needs you."

John smiled at Rogue's words, "Yes, I know Marie. Thank you."

She blushed, "It wasn't any trouble, I'm glad you could share this with me. No one should bottle something like this inside them forever."

He pushed himself out of the chair and nodded in agreement. He moved to leave, but glanced back at Rogue who was still sitting in her chair, "Marie?"

She gave him a comforting smile, "I'm alright. If you don't mind, could I have a few moments to myself? I'll be right down for dinner in a minute."

"That's fine Marie." He gave her one last smile, in appreciation Rogue guessed, and left.

She settled back into her chair and let her head fall back, resting against the small headrest on the short chair.

'_This house… there are so many secrets here. I doubt John knows his father is the same as Junior. Yet if that's case then why didn't anyone find out about Howlett's mutation…'_

_-Maybe he made sure that anyone who found out didn't tell.-_

'_That sounds reasonable, but isn't it strange how similar the mutations are to each other. I have never heard of shared mutations within a family.'_

_-Yet that's the case here…-_

'_Their mutation its similar to Logan's, especially Junior's.'_

_I never had claws Marie; Striker put them in me._

'_What if that isn't true, what if under all the adamantium is bone?'_

_Striker was the one to tell me that-_

_-The man could have lied Logan.-_

'_That whole speech was made to appease you; convince you not to kill him. Your claws could be a part of your mutation.'_

Logan paused, but only for a moment. _What are you trying to say darlin'?_

What was she trying to say with all this? That Logan's hatred for his claws is misplaced? That he might be related to these people? In all honesty, she didn't know. Everything was too similar… She hated the way it sounded, but with each passing day in this house her desire to go home grew. It wasn't simply because she missed everyone and her life, but the more she got to know the inhabitants of Howlett manor and the more she learned of its past…. It seemed as though she was getting involved in something that would soon tear this place apart. Perhaps it was her allusive seventh sense kicking in, but she had a bad feeling something was going to happen; a feeling that she simply couldn't shake…

* * *

Just finished X3: the Last stand. The novelization was ok…recognized a lot of scenes from the previews you see on tv. To tell you the truth I was disappointed in it and actually got pissed off by a lot of the events in the novel. The only shining moment, which I hope is in the movie, is at the end. Logan's calling roll and Gambit is in his class.  
Only a few more chapters before the big one, well sorta, lol. If I start slacking off a lot and you don't see me for a while, again, then send me an e-mail or something, since that usually guilt trips me into writing more.


	6. CH5: Incident

14

**Author's note**: Hmmm…yeah… sorry about the long hiatus. Just lost interest in writing period… didn't help that my muse was just kinda dead and anything I tried to do seemed completely wrong. Getting back on my feet though, trying to write more. I'll try and not slack off anymore. Thanks again to my wonderful beta Sabi!

Remember, the numbers beneath the title is the numbers on the timer and stand for _days : hours : minutes : seconds_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men or any of its characters; they belong to Fox and Marvel.

**Origins**  
_**Chapter 5**_

**02:11:19:07 **

It was still raining… To make matters worse it wasn't just normal rain, the icy temperatures had begun turning it into sleet from time to time. It was bad enough getting wet in this frigid weather, but to be covered in slush? Rogue shivered at the thought as she rubbed her arms absently.

Her eyes traveled over her view of the grounds, wondering who would possibly want to venture forth outside in such weather. Glancing up at the sky, she noticed that the storm had lightened up; instead of the dark black clouds which had loomed overhead earlier, a cool gray covered the expanse before her. However, that didn't mean that the storm was over and with a grimace concluded that it probably would stay just to mock her till she left.

Suddenly a small figure ran out from the house and stopped for a brief moment to catch his breath right outside the door's threshold. Glancing about himself, the _boy_ quickly took off towards the maze garden and vanished behind its looming walls. The appearance of a small red-headed girl coming out from the house confirmed Rogue's suspicions. James with his apparent immune deficiency would probably be holed up in his room tomorrow with a fever if Rose didn't find him. Sighing, she leaned her head against the glass, wincing ever so slightly at the biting chill that greeted her.

The timer had two more days on it, well technically two and half. Nevertheless, soon enough she'd be back at the mansion, then again that also depended on if the timer was reset to her proper time. Dwelling on any other possibility was a bit too unnerving for Rogue's taste. She wondered how the events would play out. After all, to just disappear without a word or even a note to anyone might cause a bit of a stir. Perhaps that course of action was too cruel. She could almost picture James when he found out about her sudden disappearance, well actually she had a few scenarios in mind. Mostly, she fancied that he would be disappointed, maybe even sad, since he did seem to hold some fondness to her, as was evident to his constant attachment to her hip. It was no wondering though since the town was a good mile or two away. During this particular time she didn't suppose that the towns people who were probably of lower status to greet the Howletts with open arms. James probably acted the same to anyone who was willing to be nice to him or give him any attention for that matter.

Rogue glanced at the maze, her hand rubbing away the fog against the window. Was that… Squinting, she could make out a small boy walking out of the maze. Seeing a small animal follow at the boy's side, Rogue knew it was James. Seems as though he gave Rose the slip. She knew she should probably do the right the thing and bring him inside, but she wondered if she should bother the boy on this day.

That morning at the table, everyone had been particularly quiet. She had asked John if he was alright afterwards, feeling as though she should try and comfort him. He was letting her stay with him, so it was the least she could do. Yet, he simply gave a sad smile, seemingly more for her benefit than his own. He apologized, saying that it was a sad day. Rogue couldn't help but feel curious. Sensing this, John looked away from her and settled his gaze at the fireplace.

"He died on this day."

Rogue frowned as the guilt set in again. She must have pressured him somehow, maybe she had looked dejected since he wouldn't say or... After what John told her about his son, she knew that the anniversary of his death would be painful.

_-Guilt won't get you anywhere.-_

'_Well, hello there Carol…'_

Pushing away from the window, she went to lay on the bed. Her head never was forgiving when anyone talked. Almost like getting a headache, but not quite there just yet.

'_You there too Logan?'_

A low grunt answered her. If this was the real Logan, the one who left the manor as he pleased and stole Scott's bike enough to claim it as his own, then she would shrug the comment off. However, she knew this Logan a bit better.

'_What's the matter sug? Or are you not up to talkin' about it yet?'_

_The sooner you get out of here, the better darlin'_

She agreed with him obviously, but it didn't dismiss the fact that he was avoiding the subject. Although the last time she tried to ask him about it, she ended up with a nice-splitting migraine.

Too many strange things were happening around this house. The anonymous memory of what seemed to be blood and a scream of pain or perhaps terror was enough to make her question sanity. Then there was the old man, who oddly enough was a mutant. On that note, the similarities of Junior's and Howlett's mutation were strange as well.

_-It's not your job to figure any of it out. Just wait and leave when its time.-_

She knew that was probably the best course of action. Hadn't Cable said that the past was delicate and better left alone unless in dire circumstance? After all, what good would it do her in the end? She would have to leave soon and whatever would come next could not be stopped or changed.

'_Logan did you ever find out about your past…'_

She doubted he would tell her anything, but she couldn't help but ask him. The Logan she knew never even mentioned his past, even though he ran after every lead that sprung up. Most of the X-men held a bit of pity that he seemed to run into constant dead ends, however that conclusion only came from the fact that he never enlightened them to believe otherwise.

'_Only bits and pieces baby… Memories that don't make sense or I rather not look that deeply into…'_

The most the X-men had been divulged of had concerned one of their missions. Logan had taken part in the weapon-x program; although, they didn't know if his cooperation was given or taken. She doubted he wanted the adamantium that coated his skeleton. Yet, what if Logan's mutation was similar to the mutants here. Even though mutants hadn't been found to have the exact same mutations, many did hold similar or shared a few aspects of their mutation. The professor and Jean both were telepaths, although Jean had telekinetic abilities. Also Logan's enhanced senses were similar to many mutants which held animal characteristics within their mutations. Was it that impossible that some mutants could be born with identical mutations?

It didn't help that many mutants couldn't be traced to their parents. Only when both parents had been mutants themselves was a history ever given usually. Most parents seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth and if they were found wanted nothing to do with their offspring.

Rogue groaned as her headache became worse. The train of thought reminded her of facing down FOH members… Their crazy logic was one of the things they fought. Although she could understand their fear of what could happen, every mutant held the same sentiment whether they would admit to it or not.

She wondered what time period would have been better for mutants. Here they didn't seem know mutants existed yet. As long as the mutation was under control and didn't hold any physical attributes that could be seen, then one could lead a normal life. Then again that was exactly the problem. Control. Many children and adults came to the institute because they lacked control with their abilities and feared that they would harm others or already were.

John's son seemed to fall into that category. He couldn't control his mutation. Due to the ignorance of society within this time, he couldn't receive any help in controlling it either. There was no Xavier in this time. No, one either tried to forget about it or become an outcast because of it. In Junior's case it had been much more severe. However, what irked her was that old man Howlett seemed to hold the same mutation.

If this was indeed the truth, and she surmised that it was, then why didn't he help the boy? However, John hadn't mentioned that his father was ever present during those days. If that was the case then it truly couldn't be helped.

Rogue gasped as she picked through facts. If the afore mentioned was true, then could his presence here and now be because he wondered if James would carry the mutation as well? If Junior had it, then the mutation gene is skipping a generation. That meant James had the same chance of receiving it.

She never thought of it that way… The very thought that the old codger had any honorable intentions did seem unbelievable. However, James was such a frail boy and Junior was described to be strong and fierce, almost like a wild animal. It seemed very unlikely that he could follow into the footsteps of his older brother.

If by a small margin he had inherited the gene… what would be the catalyst to its manifestation. Usually it was puberty that set off a mutation, the hormones playing a part in it. Although the details of how were not entirely known, which was for the better since such knowledge would only bring about more chaos. She could remember the days of the vaccine. At that time she had wanted to be normal, to touch… but once she was inside that room she found herself unable to go through with it. After all, to get rid of her mutation would make everything that people like the FOH said 'right'.

'_Mutants weren't a mistake…'_ Rogue felt the wood of the headboard splinter under her fingers.

_That maid you are so fond of isn't going to like that darlin'_

'_How had the Professor put it, Logan?'_

There was a pause. _Mutants are just another step in the evolutionary process…_

'_Nice memory sug…'_

_-We could defend ourselves with this statement, but in the end it never does any good. Norms will always see us as monsters.-_

Norms was an affectionate name given to anyone without powers. What originally was used as a joke, later became the equivalent of a prejudice swear. Rogue sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She had to admit; she enjoyed the ignorance of this time. It was like a breath of fresh air to not have to worry about the mutant label. Although she did have to deal with Howlett and her 'time-line displacement'…

A low rumble resonated outside and Rogue shifted onto her elbows to gaze back at the window. She hoped the rain didn't get worse.

"Master John!"

Rogue jolted as the scream reached her ears and bolted out of her room. The voice belonged to Rose and if she wasn't mistaken, there was fear laced within her cries. Coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, she found a drenched Rose shivering before John. She found herself cursing the remnants of Logan's senses, which still clung to her. The smell of fear always made her a bit nauseous.

"Rose, you're not making sense…" John stated calmly, but there was a note of desperation in it.

"Oh god, Master John…. James couldn't leave Callie! I tried to move him and I didn't see Dog there anymore… but, I had to leave…" The young girl suddenly averted her eyes as if ashamed of her actions, "I had to get help… I don't think he's hurt, but if Dog comes back…"

John rested his hands on her shoulders and she slowly looked up at him. "Where is James?"

"He's by the large oak right outside the east exit of the maze. Where the grave is sir."

John took off with those words, the door slamming against the wall as it was thrust open. Rogue stared out into the rain and back at Rose who was still shivering where John had left her.

"Rose…" Rogue smiled as the girl looked at her, "Why don't you go change into something dry. Don't worry about going back out there, John will find James."

Glancing over her shoulder, Rose seemed almost doubtful of Rogue's words. However, she simply nodded then and walked past her with her chattering teeth being the only sound between them.

'_If something did happen to James…'_

_Don't get involved Marie._

'_If I had run out and gotten the boy earlier, this wouldn't have happened.'_

_-You don't know what has happened…-_

True, but Rogue could still smell Rose's fear which clung to the air. Pungent and thick, it made her stomach curl in dread.

'_That may be true Carol, but if something has gone wrong invulnerability is handy…'_

_-Why aren't you eager to expose yourself… Think a little girl…-_

Running out into the rain, Rogue stretched out Logan's senses and picked up on John's sent. She didn't know her way around just yet and it wasn't safe to fly where anyone could spot her. A snarl almost tore from her lips as another sent reached her. _ Blood_.

Throwing out any hesitations, she pressed on and rounded the maze. She could make out a large tree in the distance with a figure beside it. The smell of blood became stronger as she neared the site, but it changed. It didn't smell human…

Coming to a stop, she stared at the hunched forms of James and John, who sat under the oak tree. Not entirely the safest place to be in a storm. She opened her mouth to speak when a flash of lightening nearby illuminated James's figure. Instantly she took a step back as she recognized a form cradled protectively in the boy's arms, its lifeless body treated gently and with utmost care.

"Callie…" Rogue breathed, her voice catching a bit. The poor dogs innards littered the ground behind James, telling a gruesome tale. Did James find Callie this way? No, the dog followed him everywhere. There was no way he could have stumbled upon it, he must off…

_-Can a fragile boy like that handle such a thing?-_

Tears littered James's face, his hand running over Callie's head and down her back. John tried to peer into his son's face, a somber expression upon his own. "James, son… who did this?"

The boy seemed to ignore the comment for a moment, but as the petting slowed he closed his eyes. "Dog."

The name was choked out, almost regretfully. The scruffy boy of Logan's had never striked Rogue to be dangerous. What had happened to cause all of this?

"This has gone on long enough…" John narrowed his eyes as he gazed into the distance. Logan's cottage was in that direction… Glancing down at his son, his eyes softened a bit, "James, give me Callie. Marie could you take him back to the house."

"Of course John, but what are you-"

He cut her off abruptly, "I have a few things to take care off."

Weighing her options for a moment, Rogue shrugged her worries and picked up the boy. John didn't seem to notice her demonstration of strength or likely didn't really care at the moment. Which was fine by her, otherwise she would have some explaining to do later.

It was Mrs. Hopkins who found her first when she stepped back inside the house. The maid nearly screamed at the picture she and James painted. Him covered in Callie's blood and both soaked to the bone probably did wonders for her blood pressure. Yanking the boy from her arms, Mrs. Hopkins didn't wait for an explanation and rushed up the stairs.

'_I wonder…'_

_-He might do something stupid.-_

"Miss Marie?" Jerking out of her revere, Rogue found Rose staring at her from the bottom of the staircase. The young girl was still dressed in her wet clothes, a blanket around her shivering form. "I saw Mrs. Hopkins with James and I-… is he alright?"

Rogue felt sympathy well up inside for the girl, undoubtedly she felt guilty since she was always left in-charge of James. "He's… he'll be fine. However, you won't if you don't change out of those clothes Rose. Didn't I tell you before to change?"

"What about you Miss Marie?" Rose asked, "You are as wet as I was before."

_She has ya there darlin'_

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about me. It's you who will catch your death of cold." Placing her hands on her hips Rogue did her best impression of Mrs. Hopkins, but felt as if all she achieved was looking outright ridiculous. Hearing Rose giggle, she knew she had achieved the latter. "Besides, I should make sure Jo-_Master_ John makes it back alright."

Rose nodded reluctantly and trudged back up the stairs. Rogue winced at the sneezes that followed the girl. A cold could truly mean your death during these times couldn't it… Glancing back she walked out the door and found a few servants leaving in the direction she had left John, among them was an elderly man who she had seen in the kitchen a few times and ran up to stop him, "What's going on?"

He pulled away from her grasp and frowned, "Master John called a few of us out to help him with something."

Following the group she found herself off to the side of the house near the river that ran at the border of the Howletts' lands. The rain began to let up a bit and she spied John near the front. Yelling seemed to be going back and forth between him and another man that was being held back by two farm-hands. A man she found to be none other than Logan, Dog's father.

"Don't say I didn't _**warn**_ you Logan… I gave you every chance to discipline the boy. Had you been a suitable parent, this would have never happened." John's back was rigid as he faced Logan, his voice becoming louder with each statement. "My son's beside himself with grief as a result of your boy's actions. You may count on me being a man of my _**word**_… I hold _you_ responsible for this. As promised, I expect you off my property within the _**hour**_."

Logan struggled against the grip of the farm-hands', the rage in face painfully apparent, "Don't you talk T'me like that, Howlett! I seen the way Y'act around us… You think ye're _**better**_ than us! Ya can't _do_ this to me! I'll have your bloody _**hide**_!"

John's face twisted into a grimace as he stepped toward Logan, "I won't _**have**_ your insolence. Do you _**hear me**_, Logan? After this, be thankful I don't have you both _**hung**_!" With that statement, John turned away from Logan, "Now, get this man out of my sight…"

Rogue watched the scene nervously. She had never seen John so angry before, and she almost feared at one point that he would kill him then and there.

"I told you this would happen."

Turning, she spotted old man Howlett making his way over to the scene. The rain had stopped and the other servants had started a small fire beside them. The flames slowly grew and soon were casting shadows everywhere, granting the setting an eerie feeling. Biting her lip, Rogue frowned as John turned away, the shadows hiding his expression from her.

"I warned you John! I warned you what associating with those kind of people would do!" Howlett yelled at his son, his hands tight around his cane.

Rogue looked away from scene between John and his father, and watched the two farm-hands drag Logan off. The gates weren't far from them, and she could still make out the swears Logan made as he struggled to be free.

_-I don't like that man…-_

'_That seems to be everyone's sentiments….'_

Logan stumbled a bit as he was tossed outside the gates, but quickly whirled around as he gained his composure. Rogue couldn't help but wince at the raw rage in his voice…

"I'll get you, _**hear me**_!! The whole lot of you!! I'll make you _**pay**_!!"

Rogue felt inner-Logan growl as anger bubbled up within her. _'Logan?'_

_Marie… Be on your guard baby…_

'_Do you know somethin' Logan?'_

_I'm not sure…_

Rogue swayed on her footing for a moment, as the voices in her head became a dull whisper…

'_Logan?!'_

Groaning in pain, she shut her eyes as two arms wrapped around her waist. She could hear her name, but it sounded so far off.

* * *

_The familiar metallic smell filled her nostrils, delivering a phantom taste upon her tongue. The pungent smell of fear coated the dark room, as cries echoed against the walls. Blood… it was everywhere, webbed between each digit and embedded under each fingernail. Streams of fire burned a path through her throat as a loud roar fell; primal and savage, tearing at her ears. She twitched, her knuckles itching with raw pain as every muscle tensed and her fingers curled into a fist, impossibly tight… Out of the corner of her eye, she could see it… Ripped flesh with ivory bone petruding out, and there were three…  
_

* * *

Gasping, she clutched onto the arms around her, the low echo of her name becoming louder in her ears. 

"John…" She managed out in a hoarse whisper as she recognized the voice. "Thank you."

'_That same fucking memory!' _Both stayed quiet as Rogue picked herself up slowly. The pounding in her head had her vision swimming as she stumbled a bit.

"Miss Marie?" John asked gently as he righted her on her feet.

The concern she saw on his face was endearing, but she quickly plastered on a fake smile, "I'm fine. I guess the events are finally hitting me and the cold...I think I'll head back inside." A lie, but at the moment he didn't need to worry about her. After she managed to pull away from him, she found her main concern was her bedroom as her murky mind led her rather clumsily back to the house.

_Deep breaths Marie…_

'_Why the hell does that memory keep springing up?'_

_-Good question…-_

'_Carol?'_ Rogue clutched onto the banister as she led herself up the stairs, confusion setting in her mind at Carol's tone.

_-Logan? Not gonna say anything?-_

Did that mean the memory was Logan's… Rogue pulled herself through the doorway of her room. Pulling the soaked dress off, she stumbled to the bed. "Logan?" She muffled into the sheets, her concentration wavering as the pain in her head grew.

_Darlin… I have a bad feeling about this house…_

"No shit sug.." Rogue whispered as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. In slight afterthought she pulled the duvet up and around her nearly unclad body. The pain was nearly unbearable, and shutting her eyes tightly she tried to relax. "Sometimes I really hate having you two in there."

Neither of the two spoke and Rogue was grateful. The less talking, the sooner the splitting migraine would leave. Groaning again, she buried her head into the pillow. There were two days left… she would think about it later, when she actually could concentrate.

_Marie…_

She mentally swatted Logan away, a low whimper coming out in protest. She didn't want to deal with either of them at the moment.

_Marie!_

10 years of training and conditioning asserted itself as Rogue's body went still and her eyes snapped open. Only two people could talk to her that way and get a response. Only one could get her to listen.

_Something is going to happen soon… _

Dread filled her at those words, the serious tone in Logan's voice cutting through her pain.

_I don't know what it is… but, be careful darlin'_

* * *

Well if you've read origins then you probably recognized the last scene. It's so sad…killing Callie. Made me hate Dog… The irony of it all Dog kills a dog… If you know the comic well-enough you should recognize a bit of the dialogue in this chapter… 

Umm, yeah the bit about Rogue not getting the mutant vaccine thingie that was in the movie. Yes, I know in the movie she did concede to it, but in the novelization of the movie she didn't, which is what I stuck with.

Anywho, I'm truly excited about the next chapter. It may be a bit difficult to write. I'll be gone for 2 and half weeks in Bolivia, visiting my relatives. No computer, cause I have a distinct fear that something bad would happen to my laptop if I took it. Therefore, I probably won't be able to work on the next chapter till after I get back.

Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I think the long hiatuses between each chapter make my writing style throughout seem very skewed. I'm sorry if that's the case.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put me on their favorites & watch lists. Always makes my day.


	7. CH6: Chaos

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men or any of its characters; they belong to Fox and Marvel.

A part of me didn't want to post this, mostly because I'm a bit unhappy with it. I've rewritten it a few times… but in lieu of not posting anything (has it really been 3 years…) I thought I should post something. It's not betaed.

Numbers beneath the title is the numbers on the timer and stand for = _days : hours : minutes : seconds _(The time refers to what it would say at the beginning of the day)

**Origins**

_**Chapter 6**_

**~ 01:02:18:07 ~**

Rogue sighed as she leaned her head against the window beside her bed. Staring out her window had become a daily activity. For the tenth time she followed the hedges into the maze below her until they faded into the distance.

Sleet this morning had quickly turned to snow, the cold front creating a blanket of it around the house. It was strange to have no children outside playing in the white fluff, but the house had been eerily quiet since the day before. James hadn't left his room, although John had told her earlier that he was fine.

- _Physically… -_

Frowning lightly, Rogue retreated to her bed. There was nothing she could do; the boy would just have to work through his emotions on his own. After all… Her eyes slide over to the timer, which was resting on her nightstand. Picking it up, she fingered the small screen. She had less than a day left here and then she would be gone. She felt a twinge of sadness, but pushed it aside. After all, she didn't belong here.

Footsteps reached her ears and she quickly got up to glance outside her door. Rose was walking towards the stairwell, her face in a grimace.

"Rose?"

She jolted and turned, one hand going over her chest as she let out a sigh of relief, "You scared me Miss Marie."

"Sorry," Rogue offered a small smile, "What are you up to?"

The young girl fidgeted slightly before glancing down the stairs, "I thought I'd help out in the kitchen. Also, maybe help bring in some firewood later. There are some small pieces stacked by the kitchen door."

"Well, why don't I help-"

"NO!"

Rogue blinked for a moment, taken back by Rose's outburst.

'_Ummm…'_

_Stir-crazy…_

"You ok?" Rogue ventured lightly as Rose grabbed onto the banister.

"I'm fine, it's just… after everything that happened with James. I-I would just like to do this myself… I mean I-"

"It's ok. I understand." Solitude, Rogue knew the meaning of the word too well. Rose gave her a grateful smile and took off down the stairwell.

'_She's in a hurry'_

_- Probably figured that a moment or two more and you'd be following her whether she wanted you to or not. -_

'_She doesn't have to hide her emotions from us and I don't think John would mind. I think he considers her akin to a daughter.'_

_Doesn't matter darlin'. Fact is, she's a stranger in this house and no matter how long she stays she'll never truly be one of them. _

_- After all, didn't John bring her here to entertain James? In the end she works for them. Their kind and welcoming treatment doesn't change the matter. -_

Rogue frowned and retreated back into her room. Grabbing the timer from her bed, she walked over to the dresser and gingerly placed it in the little nook she created. After all, with old man Howlett's suspicions, she couldn't be too careful even if she only had a day left.

For a brief moment, the memory from the night before sprung into her mind. It was so like the others, but a new clue had been unveiled.

'_There was something different this time. I saw claws, but they didn't look like yours Logan. I thought for a brief second that they may have been, but maybe this memory is a residual one knocked loose from the time skip.'_

_- How likely do you plague that theory? -_

'_Well, it's not the first time that memories that I had absorbed in the past decided to rise from the dead.'_

_- It reminds me more of the family history here. -_

'_But that wouldn't make any sense since I've been very careful with my mutation. I haven't absorbed anyone.'_

_You were unconscious in the snow…_

'_But wouldn't you think they would treat me with more caution if something like that happened? Or the man who found me would be in a coma somewhere? Or more likely, be dead?'_

_- Maybe you did find enough sense to turn off your mutation before you passed out, but that still leaves us without any answers. -_

_Sorry, but I don't buy your theory either darlin'._

Grabbing her pillow, Rogue stuffed it under head and suppressed the urge to rip it to pieces. If the constant headaches weren't enough, she feared that if she didn't burn out this memory then an aneurism was likely to erupt the next time it decided to visit.

She knew Rose's reaction was probably how everyone felt today. She didn't need to venture far from her room to know that John had shut himself up for the rest of the day or that the servants were in low spirits.

Reflecting on her time here, she couldn't believe that she had actually spent close to a week with the Howletts. After all, she had just about the same likelihood of waking up in the middle of the forest or some other uninhabited location. However, with current events, her luck seemed to be puttering out.

_It's better if you ignore it all. Ask Jeanie when you get back._

'_But, what if it gets worse with the next time I use the timer?'_

_- Deal with it then. What's the use of agonizing over it now? It's not like figuring it out will magically fix the problem. -_

'_What else do I have to do? Stare at my room for the next 10 or so hours?'_

_Get some sleep baby. _

_- You did stay up worrying about the kid. At least when you get up later, you may only have a few hours left. -_

Rogue tucked one arm underneath the pillow and turned on her side. It wasn't a bad idea, although she found herself feeling slightly guilty about ignoring the Howletts's problems. Closing her eyes, she felt her head pulse with the remnants of a weakening headache. She cursed softly to herself before conjuring up some sheep in her mind. It worked for Jubilee. She just hoped it didn't make her headache worse.

* * *

_It was dark, except for the occasional blurs of light. A few blinks and the world began to clear around Rogue a bit, but blurs of green and brown still swam on either side of her. Suddenly she was launched into the air and watched breathlessly as she landed. Glancing up, the full moon stared down at her. For a moment she sniffed the air before shifting her gaze to her right. Just passed the tree line, taking a few steps towards a tuff of grass was a mature doe; completely oblivious, it stretched down and took a nibble._

_A few howls suddenly filled the air and her body trembled in bridled excitement. A wolf's snout appeared near her side and she watched it sneer at her. It's white fur almost looked silver in the moonlight. Its yellow eyes gleamed as it bared its teeth and fanned its ears back. It took a few steps forward and stopped, and gave another howl. A few more wolves gathered around her and she crouched low to the ground, her balance placed on her heels._

_Then the trees were moving so fast beside her. Blurs of green and brown once again, as the scent of deer became stronger._

_

* * *

_

A short pop dug into her ears and tore at the cobwebs of her mind. She shifted against the sheets before another sound took its place and she frowned at the disturbance. A low whine now filtered through her hazy mind. Slowly, as the fog lifted, the sound rose into a shrill scream that tore through the air. Her eyes flew open then, her body springing up as the fear in the air finally registered. For a moment, through the darkness, it felt like one of those nightmarish times of her past. The brief ghost of a FOH agent flew across her mind and through her jumbled delirium, she contemplated checking on Jubilee and Kitty before she caught herself. The Howletts, James and Rose. Another scream could be heard further in the house, but almost muffled now.

_Marie-_

She pushed Logan away, his words drifting into the far recesses of her mind as she attempted to stretch out her senses. The faint touch she afforded from Logan so long ago seemed to almost have passed, but she couldn't mistaken the scent of blood, so pungent and fresh.

Jumping to her feet, she found herself already making her way down the hall. She turned into Mrs. Howlett's wing, her eyes sweeping over the floor and walls, but no trail could be seen yet. However, the musky scent was so thick now that she could swear the air had a copper twinge to it.

_- Rogue, what the hell do you think you are doing? -_

Her feet froze and she jerked against the invisible force that had taken hold. Carol was twisting around her mind, controlling her so that neither leg seemed to abide to her wishes. The fact that Logan was helping Carol almost left her speechless.

'_Let me the fuck go. Someone is hurt. I have to-'_

_Don't get involved. Just take the timer and go._

_- You've only got a few more hours. This is their life, not yours. You miss the window and you'll be stuck here. Is that what you want? -_

She growled low in her throat and gave a swift yank, but only managed to pull her leg forward an inch; it was as if she was knee deep in mud.

'_Yes I'll be gone in a few hours, but I'm still here now. After all they've done for me, you expect me to just sit back and let this happen?'_

_- You don't know what is happening. -_

'_Fuck you Carol! You may be able to play the cold-hearted bitch to perfection, but… damn Logan, I know you can smell that blood just as well as I can. What would you do?'_

He stayed silent and for a brief moment, Rogue thought he wouldn't answer.

_Probably the same thing you are_.

_- Goddamn the two of you! Hurry the hell up. I'm not keen on being stuck here as much as you two. Logan! -_

Rogue stumbled forward as she sensed their control slip. She felt herself tremble as she took her next step.

_Two hours Marie. After that I will drag your ass out of here._

Shaking her head, she took off down the hall again. She didn't need to be told twice. There was a sliver of light ahead and she noticed that Mrs. Howlett's door was ajar. Rogue hesitated for a moment. A large guttural growl was coming from the room.

She placed her hand on the knob and glanced through the small one-inch slit the door afforded her and froze. John was lying in a pool of his own blood, half of his face gone with shotgun pellets lodged into the other side. Her eyes swung up to catch James barreling into Thomas Logan's chest, only to be knocked aside by the butt of his shotgun.

"You soft little turd! You think there ain't another barrel-full where that one came from? I'll have your bloody guts for garters!" Thomas screamed as he waved his gun at the boy. "I'm gonna… gonna…"

Rogue's eyes widened as blood suddenly began pouring down Thomas's body. He whispered a few more incoherent words as he touched the wounds on his chest before quickly sinking to the floor.

'_How the hell did James do that?'_

"Oh sweet mother of God… James…" a voice whispered and Rogue looked over to see Rose trying to cover her eyes in fear. Pinpricks began to start at the base of Rogue's head and slowly make their way to her forehead.

_Marie…Don't…_

Rogue shifted her gaze to James, who was poised in front of the large balcony window. His body was heaving and then suddenly his head swung back as he jutted his arms away from his body. A primal sound escaped his throat, almost like a roar and a howl combined. Yet, it wasn't the sound that held Rogue transfixed. No, it was the claws that were puncturing his skin by his knuckles. Three claws were on each hand. They held a yellowish tint to them, and were covered in blood.

'_Oh my God, his mutation…'_ She broke the brass handle and the door swung open, as she stayed rooted to the spot. The whine of the door seemed to break James out of his stupor and he glanced wildly around the room. His eyes softened for a moment before fear and confusion took over.

"Ahhh! My hands! My **hands**!" He cried out. He looked back his mother, waving his hands to her as if she could kiss his wound and make it better.

"Oh James… oh please… not **you**..." Mrs. Howlett whispered as she took a step towards her son.

"Mama, I…I can't feel my hands? Rose, what's happened to my hands?" He cried out desperately as he floundered over to the two women. Tears began to seep down his cheeks.

"Oh James…" Rose covered her mouth and took a step back, "Lord have mercy, what are you?"

"…not again, not you James!" Mrs. Howlett cried out desperately.

He glanced at Thomas and Dog, and shook his head. He didn't seem to recognize anything. He sputtered a few syllables before trying to reach out for his mother again. "Mama, why are these people here? Where's papa?"

Mrs. Howlett's face twisted in that moment and despair gave way to disgust. "Get away from me." She cried and slapped him.

Rogue felt transfixed as she watched the boys head snap to the side. Her head was beginning to pound and the pricks became stronger and deeper as if to keep something from getting out.

James stared at his mother in shock, "No mama! *_sniff_* I've not been bad! I **promise**. I love you mama…" He begged as he swayed on his knees.

"You're not my son! You're an animal… a **monster**!" Mrs. Howlett screamed as she grabbed a vase and hurled it at James's head.

Rogue lurched forward to stop it, but choked as she swayed on her feet which seemed glued to the floor.

'_Logan? Carol?'_

_-What the hell is the matter with-_

'_Carol?'_

Something had shut Carol up and did it fast. Glancing up she watched James duck and the vase smashed into the vanity behind him. The mirror shattered and fragments rained down onto the floor. The room spun and Rogue shook her head and squinted.

"Mama, _**please**_...!" James begged.

"Get out of my house!" Mrs. Howlett heaved, her face red and taunt with rage, "You damn abortion!"

Full-fledged sobs burst from the boy; he cried out for her to be wrong and Rogue felt her stomach retch as she watched the display, almost as if she could feel his emotions and the unbelievable despair he was consumed by. He turned and took off out of the room, his eyes wide and almost crazed. He didn't even seem to notice Rogue. She tried to push herself up again, but the room kept spinning and the vertigo soon had her on the floor.

'_Logan?_'

Rogue wanted to run to him, tell him it was all right. She could remember that day in her bedroom with Cody. The way her parents found her, the looks of disgust and fear. The hatred on the faces of Cody's parents… What she wouldn't have given to have Logan or the professor there when that had happened.

"Mrs. Howlett, we have to go after James." It was Rose. She had been huddled near the corner of the room. Rogue managed to tilt her head a little to watch the exchange. Rose stared at Mrs. Howlett but the women simply turned away and walked over to Thomas's fallen form.

"Oh Thomas…" She hugged the gardener's lifeless body and wept.

Rose hesitated for a moment before turning to run after James, but stopped when she spied Rogue on the floor, "Ms. Marie, are you alright? Did you get hurt too?"

Rogue shook her head despite the contrary and cursed as even an inch off the ground blurred Rose's face. "No, I'm fine. Go get James. Make sure he's alright, ok?" Rose looked at her skeptically and Rogue grunted as she rolled onto her side. "Go Rose!"

The girl staggered back and nodded before leaving the room.

'_Logan, if this you… You have to let go. I need to get out of here, I need to-'_

_Oh god baby… It hurts, it fuckin' hurts._

Rogue delved into her mind and found Logan wrapped in on himself. He was terrified.

'_Logan?'_

_It's happening again. Ah, Fuck!_

He gripped the side of his head and a bang suddenly filled her ears. Blinking, rogue found herself staring into the real world again. Her ears were ringing slightly and she glanced up in time to see Mrs. Howlett's body slide to the floor, nearly her entire head in pieces around the room. She could hear someone crying and looked over by the bed to see Dog cradling his face, blood seeping between his fingers.

A piece of skin hung from between two of his fingers. Rogue could see the tell tale three gashes underneath. She wondered for a moment if he was blind now.

_Darlin, I'm sorry…_

'_Logan?'_

Suddenly Rogue was slammed back into her mind, into the white little room she knew so well from when Carol wrestled her for power.

"Logan! Carol! What the hell is going on?" She turned and pounded on the walls. The shield's the Professor and Jean had built didn't even budge.

"Shit, why the fuck did you have to touch him?"

Rogue spun around to find Carol leaning against the opposite wall.

"What's going on?"

"Hell if I know. After John was shot, he just started breaking down. I have no idea." Carol uncrossed her arms and walked up to Rogue. "But he's strong since your last skin contact with your Logan. Damn it, you need to be careful. It gets too crowded in here with him."

"He's shut me out completely." Rogue grabbed Carol's shoulders. "Can you see what the hell is going on out there? He might try to use the timer and if he does…"

Carol's eyes widened, "Shit."

Carol closed her eyes and scrunched her nose after a moment. "It's all a blur, he's frantic and desperate to get away."

"You can't tell where he is?"

After a moment, Carol visibly paled and opened her eyes. "Damn it, I hope Cable was wrong. If we don't get any wiggle room, this is going to be bad."

"No! Logan! Don't use it! Please!"

The room echoed Rogue's screams and she slid down to the floor. For a moment, she wondered if she would be stuck in her head wherever or whenever they ended up. Abruptly the floor shifted as if it was contracting beneath her.

"What's happening?"

"This happened last time." Carol said, resignation in her voice.

A wall came crashing down and Rogue didn't even have time to call out before it covered Carol. She crawled over, but the floor was completely smooth as if the wall had been sucked through the floor. Her mind was compartmentalizing every personality. It was a technique Jean had drilled into her, so that all her mutations would turn off incase she lost consciousness.

The floor shifted again and she could hear sobbing. She crawled forward a bit and could see a figure hunched over, shaking. A few feet close and she could make out Logan's form.

"Logan!"

The floor shifted again and she nearly fell over. He looked up and Rogue was taken back by the pain on his face. She got back up and got a few feet closer, when the floor gave way beneath her. The white floor faded into black and she nearly screamed as she realized she couldn't stop her decent.

* * *

Stars. Tons of them and surrounded by trees. Rogue blinked and blinked again. She could feel grass beneath her hands and the coolness of the night. She was breathing and the only pain was the throbbing in her head.

'_Logan? Carol?'_

Silence answered her. It was the same as the first time she was stranded. She tried to shift herself upright, but her limbs were too shaky and weak.

"Where…" Rogue trailed off as she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and spotted a man about ten feet away from her. His face was mostly in shadow, but she could tell he had some facial hair and she could make out his eyes. They were almost luminous, like an animal's.

A growl snapped her out of her revere and she watched in slight fear as wolves came up from somewhere behind him. They flanked him on either side. She could see a deer between his legs, its abdomen missing. The blood smeared on their snouts telling a gruesome tale. However, they didn't advance, but stayed one step behind the man.

Rogue tried to will her body to hover, but nothing happened. She swallowed nervously as she realized that Carol's powers were gone. Shut up with Carol in the far recesses of her mind for a good day or two.

She blinked and suddenly the man's foot was a few inches from her face. He stared down at her, almost thoughtfully. Yet, it wasn't the proximity that had Rogue on edge. This angle allowed the dim moonlight to filter onto his features more and for a few seconds Rogue didn't even realize she was holding her breath.

It was Logan.

At least it looked like Logan. But the features were too soft. Logan, who possessed the fountain of youth with his mutation, looked about ten years older than this man.

The throbbing in Rogue's head grew stronger and little black spots began to dance in her vision. Maybe it was him. God knows, how old Logan was. Rogue hoped more than anything it was him.

"Lo-gan…" Her voice cracked halfway and she blinked a few times. With each blink, more of the world was shut out. He tensed when she had spoken and through her tunnel vision, Rogue could see his nostril's flare. Then everything went black.

* * *

Lala, a reviewer, brought up something that I should probably address. Yes, I know a Wolverine movie came out and I did see it. That stated, I wish to address that this fic principally draws itself from movies: X-Men 1 & 2, and from the _**COMIC**_ Origins which explains Wolverine's past. It has nothing to do with the Wolverine movie, or the 3rd X-men movie for that matter.

Anyway, we're either ½ or ¾ of the way through this fic. Just depends on a few things. Sorry about disappearing off the face of the Earth. I hoped you all are still enjoying the fic and thank you all that have stayed with me through my sporadic updates.

**Character info so far****:**

******(incase ya forgot ****^_^********)****  
**

Rogue aka Marie – Member of X-men under Charles Xavier. Powers: absorption, flying, nearly indestructible, 7th sense. Becomes stranded in another time period due to misuse of Cable's time-machine device (timer for short).

Permanent personalities: _Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel_ - Rogue nearly absorbing Carol's entire psyche during a battle. Carol has the ability to fully control Rogue's body by force as long as Logan also cooperates. _Logan_ – Exists from the multiple times he has allowed or forced Rogue to absorb his healing abilities. Fades from time to time, reawakened due to incidental touch during a Danger Room session before the battle with Apocalypse.

Logan aka Wolverine – real name James Howlett, son of John and Elizabeth Howlett, was a rather sickly child before the onset of his mutation, mutation triggered by witnessing Thomas Logan kill his father

Rose – Logan's childhood friend, parents deceased due to Influenza (The Flu), hired by John Howlett to be Logan's companion

Dog – Real name unknown, son of Thomas Logan, mother unknown, has a crush on Rose, envies all that Logan has

John Howlett Junior – deceased, son of John and Elizabeth Howlett, Logan's older brother, had the same mutation as Logan presumably, exact death not specified

Thomas Logan – Ex groundskeeper, seemed to have previous relationship with Elizabeth Howlett (not specified), hates John Howlett, Father of Dog, killed by Logan

Elizabeth Howlett – Emotionally disturbed mother of Logan and wife of John Howlett, has three scars on her side which allude to an altercation with her first son, was hospitalized after first son's death, shuts herself in her room with only Mrs. Hopkins as company, kills herself with shotgun after Logan's mutation first surfaces

John Howlett – Elizabeth's husband and Logan's father, is kind to the less fortunate (Rose & Dog), killed by Thomas Logan

Old Man Howlett – John's father, believes rich and poor should be separated, traditionalist, looks down upon his son

Mrs. Hopkins – Howlett family's maid/nanny


End file.
